Kuroyuki no Shinigami
by Kagami Kurotsuki
Summary: Meskipun ayahnya membunuhnya sejak ia berumur 7 tahun dan terlahir kembali sebagai sesuatu yang baru... yakni sebagai senjata manusia pertama yang ada didunia Shinobi, meskipun ia tidak ingin menginginkannya tapi apa daya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menerima takdir yang kejam ini. ( bego bikin Sumary ). [Chap 1 dan 2 update]
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah Chapter 1 yang saya remake kembali karena jalan cerita dan penulisannya sangat berantakkan. Ada beberapa perubahan dan alur cerita, tapi tak mengubah isi keseluruhan cerita.

Langsung saja deh

Disclaimer : yang pastinya ini bukan milik gue

Rate : T semi M (maybe)

* * *

Pair : …

Chapter 1

Di sebuah tempat yang tak diketahui, lebih tepatnya di dalam sebuah ruangan. Terdapat sosok seorang anak berambut kuning pirang, di dalam sebuah tabung yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau. Sosok itu tak memiliki tubuh bagian lengkap, dia mempunyai luka yang cukup dalam dibagian perut.

Dia hanya mempunyai tangan kanan saja, kedua kaki dan tangan kirinya seperti hancur karena sebuah ledakan, nama pemuda berambut kuning itu adalah Uzumaki naruto.

Perlahan sosok dalam cairan itu pun membuka matanya.

Naruto P.O.V

Kubuka mataku secara perlahan, walaupun sedikit perih aku tetap mencobanya…

Kulihat bagian tubuhku yang tidak utuh ini, yang perlahan mulai beregenerasi…

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri, didalam tabung yang berisi cairan hijau ini…

Entah kenapa aku bisa berada didalam kondisi ini, aku tak tahu…

Yang kuingat sebelum disini hanya satu, aku… sudah mati…

Aku masih mengingat siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku adalah seorang anak yang terlahir dari pasangan Namikaze minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang resmi menyandang marga namikaze.

Aku masih mengingat kejadian itu saat aku berada di desa yang bernama konoha.

Naruto P.O.V end

**FLASH BACK ON**

Di sebuah desa yang bernama konohagakure, dimana desa itu pernah diserang oleh monster berekor 9 yang bernama Kyubi yang disummon oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara.

Pada saat itupun Kyubi muncul di dalam desa konoha dan memporak porandakan desa tersebut. Minato yang pada saat itu menjabat sebagai hokage keempat tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menyegel monster tersebut ke salah satu anaknya, Naruko.

Saat akan melakukan penyegelan, dia dibuat pingsan oleh sandaime Hokage. Sandaime Hokage akhirnya menggunakan Shikifujin yang akan digunakan oleh Minato, membuat sandaime mati karena resiko jutsu tersebut, sejak saat itulah Naruko dianggap sebagai pahlawan desa.

Mungkin orang-orang akan kesulitan membedakan dirinya, jika ia tidak memiliki perbedaan. Salah satu yang membedakan dirinya dengan kakak perempuannya hanyalah gender. Dirinya tidak tahu kenapa, tapi orang-orang mulai memandang dia berbeda. Naruko selalu saja mendapatkan semua hal didesa ini, sementara dirinya jarang sekali diperlakukan seperti kakaknya, bahkan tak pernah

Orang tua Naruto juga sama selalu memanjakan dia. Awalnya dirinya tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut, karena dia adalah seorang Jinchuriki.

Dan pada saat ini, di umurnya yang baru menginjak 7 tahun, dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Entah itu cinta, kasih sayang, rasa pengertian semuanya dia dapatkan. Para warga konoha sendiri memperlakukan dia bagaikan dewa, sedangkan dia layaknya sebuah bayangan yang terlupakan.

Saat berlatih menjadi shinobi pun dia selalu belajar dengan mereka berdua, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka berlatih. dia juga mengetahui bahwa dia memang mempunyai Cakra yang besar, sedangkan dirinya hanya mempunyai cakra yang sedikit, atau mungkin hampir tidak ada. Melihat mereka selalu berlatih bersama setiap hari…

Sangat menyakitkan.

Naruto hanya berlatih seorang diri dalam menguasai Ninjutsu, Genjutsu maupun Taijutsu. Ia berusaha untuk meningkatkan jumlah Cakranya dengan bantuan gulungan Ninjutsu yang ada di perpustakaan Namikaze, walapun itu tak banyak membantu.

Karena ia tahu satu hal, meminta belajar pada mereka tidak ada gunanya, karena ia pernah meminta pada mereka untuk melatihnya. Namun mereka hanya menyuruh dia belajar sendiri dan membentak padanya hanya karena Cakra yang dimilikinya sangat kecil.

Pada hari itu seseorang berambut panjang jambrik datang ke Mansion yang berada di Konooha, Mansion yang tak lain adalah rumahnya. pria yang Naruto ketahui bernama jiraiya, guru ayahnya saat kecil. Pada saat itu ia sengaja menguping untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan ayahnya berkata.

"Naruto hanya mempunyai cakra yang kecil, tidak seperti kakaknya yang bercakra besar… "

Layaknya sebuah ribuan pedang yang menusuk, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam disana. Rahangnya mengeras tak kala ia mendengar pembicaraan ini. Dengan wajah yang terhalang oleh poni rambutnya, ia pergi darisana. Ia berpikir untuk mencari cara agar ia bisa setingkat dengan kakaknya, walaupun itu dengan Cakra miliknya yang kecil. Mungkin memakan waktu yang lama, ia akan terus berusaha untuk meningkatkan kapasitas Cakra miliknya.

Hingga Naruto menyadari bahwa ia terlalu naïf…

Ia terlalu dibutakan oleh apa yang namanya… harapan. Berharap ia dan juga keluarganya… menjadi satu. Menjadi sebuah keluarga seutuhnya.

Namun Naruto tahu bahwa itu semua, hanyalah…

…**Harapan yang bodoh…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sampai pada akhirnya kejadian yang membuat hidupnya berubah terjadi. Ia tak tahu kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi padanya, ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Sama seperti anak kecil lainnya yang menginginkan apa yang namanya cinta dan hangatnya keluarga. Namun, itu semua mungkin tak pantas untuknya. Hingga ia menyadari kalau sekarang dirinya bukan berada di Konoha.

Saat itu Naruto sedang berjalan di pinggiran atas danau, dengan wajahnya tersirat penuh akan keputusasaan. Sesekali ia juga menendang batu-batu kecil yang ia temui disana. Hanya tempat inilah ia bisa menenangkan dirinya dari segala hal-hal menyakitkan yang terjadi padanya, namun tidak untuk hari ini

Orang yang ia sebut ayah, muncul secara tiba-tiba disampingnya. Ia langsung terkejut melihat ayahnya muncul dalam sekejap mata. Dengan sigap ia langsung memegang bahunya, membuat Naruto menghilang darisana.

Kemudian, Naruto menyadari sudah berada disebuah tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Tempat ini penuh sekali dengan pohon yang lebat, bahkan sinar mataharipun tak bisa menembus lebatnya hutan ini.

**Jlebsss!**

Ketika dirinya hendak melihat sosok ayahnya yang mengirim dia kesini, ia hanya bisa merasakan sensasi menyakitkan pada perutnya. Belum sampai ia melihat wajah ayahnya, ia sudah merasakan sebuah benda tajam memasuki perut kecilnya. "Akhk". Dirinya hanya bisa memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Seraya tangan kecilnya hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit dari Kunai yang menusuk perutnya. Darah segar membasahi tanah berwarna coklat, merubahnya menjadi merah pekat.

"Kenapa… kenapa… kau melakukan hal kejam seperti ini?". Ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

Darah terus mengalir dari mulut Naruto. Dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, ia tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit diperutnya. Samar-samar Naruto melihat wajah ayahnya perlahan mendekat, hingga sampai ditelinganya.

"Kau hanyalah aib bagi keluargaku, lebih baik kau mati disini dan terlupakan!".

Ia hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, tak kala ia mendengar ucapan benci dari mulut ayahnya. Jadi selama ini ia hanyalah aib yang terus hidup diantara mereka bertiga?. Kuso!. Jika memang dirinya hanya aib bagi mereka, kenapa hidupnya harus berakhir seperti ini?. Jika ini yang ayahnya inginkan… melenyapkannya!. Ia hanya bisa mengeraskan rahangnya, walaupun sakit yang dideritanya. Hingga ia mengucapkan satu kalimat yang penuh akan kebencian padanya.

**"Onore… Kisamaga yurusanai!".**

Mungkin ini adalah kata-kata terakhir Naruto pada sosok yang ia namakan ayah. Ia tak menyangka kalau hidupnya akan segera berakhir disini. Mati disebuah tempat yang ia tak ketahui ini dimana. Tempat yang penuh akan lebatnya pohon sejauh mata memandang. Sialan!, dia sudah merencanakan ini semua dari awal.

Naruto kembali harus merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, tak kala ayahnya mencabut Kunai dari perutnya dengan kasar. Belum sampai disitu, ia langsung menendang Naruto dengan salah satu kakinya. Ia terpaksa menjadikan punggungnya sebagai tameng untuk meredam benturan dengan sebuah pohon.

Ia kembali dibuat tak berdaya oleh ayahnya. Dengan keadaannya yang sekarang ini ia pasti akan segera mati. Hanya saja, sepertinya ayahnya masih belum puas melakukan ini padanya. Terbukti dengan 2 buah Kunai yang sudah tertancap diataranya. Kedua Kunai ini mempunyai selembar kertas dengan kaligrafi yang tak ia ketahui. Dengan kesadarannya yang sebentar lagi hilang, kertas itu mulai terbakar hingga mengeluarkan sinar terang yang ia tahu apa akan terjadi padanya sekarang.

Boommm!

Sebuah ledakan cukup besar terjadi di hutan ini. Pohon yang ia sandari sampai tumbang, membuat dirinya terpental sejauh 6 meter dari bekas ledakan. Tak jauh dari bekas ledakan, terlihatlah keadaan Naruto saat ini yang bisa dibilang sangat menyedihkan. Dirinya yang terkapar tak berdaya memperlihatkan bekas tusukan diperutnya. Kedua kaki dan tangan kiri tak luput dari ledakan tadi, membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Bahkan wajah putihnya sudah dibasahi oleh darah yang mengalir dari ubun-ubunnya.

Setelah dia melakukan hal yang sangat kejam pada Naruto, ia kembali menghilang dalam sebuah kilatan kuning. Meninggalkan ia seorang diri dengan keadaanya yang bisa membuat orang langsung berteriak sekeras mungkin, bahkan bisa saja langsung muntah melihatnya.

Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, hanya karena ia tak mempunya apa yang namanya Cakra ia harus mati ditempat ini?. Jika ia bisa memilih, ia ingin pergi dari desa itu secepatnya. Menuju sebuah tempat dimana tak ada penderitaan baginya, walaupun tempat seperti itu mungkin tak ada.

Dirinya kembali terbatuk, memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Dalam keadaan yang sangat sunyi ini ia bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang mulai melambat. Mata Shaphire birunya bahkan sudah mulai kehilangan cahayanya untuk melihat. Sekarang ini ia hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu kegelapan datang padanya. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa ia meraba bekas tusukan diperutnya dengan tangannya yang tersisa. Mengadahkan tangannya keatas dirinya bisa melihat, apa yang namanya… darah. Untuk anak kecil sepertinya mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat darah, bahkan menyentuhnya.

Hingga tak lama tangan itu pun ambruk menuju tanah. Ia sudah bisa merasakan kegelapan akan memakannya sekarang ini juga. Detak jantungnya perlahan melemah, bahkan suaranya hampir memudar di telinga Naruto. Hingga beberapa saat, detak jantung milinya sudah tak terdengar lagi, bahkan kegelapan sudah memakan dirinya. Dalam keadaan mata sembab yang masih terbuka, ia akhirnya…

…**Mati…**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**FLASH BACK END**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Tapi ada kalanya takdir juga bisa berada dipihak mu, entah takdir macam apa yang akan kau terima setelahnya. Ketika dihadapkan sesuatu yang kita tak bisa menahannya, terkadang takdir bisa berbelas kasih pada kita. Manusia yang tak bisa menahan semua takdir itu pasti akan langsung menyerah dengan hidupnya yang penuh cobaan. Bahkan dari mereka bisa mengambil jalan pintas… dengan mengakhiri hidupnya. Hidup yang penuh akan penderitaan dan tekanan dari orang-orang cenderung membuat seseorang bisa melakukan hal nekat seperti itu.

Hanya saja, bagi Naruto sendiri lain lagi ceritanya. Ketika kegelapan sudah memakan seluruh jiwanya, sebuah cahaya kembali bersinar didalam dirinya. Hingga ia menyadari kalau sekarang dirinya sudah berada didalam sebuah tabung yang penuh dengan cairan hijau, serta alat-alat lainnya yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Ia tak mengerti dengan keadaannya sekarang. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya…

**Dimana dia sekarang?**

Sebuah ungkapan yang ingin ia tanyakan sesegara mungkin pada seseorang mengenai tempat ini. Hanya saja, itu tak mungkin ia lakukan dengan keadaanya sekarang. Namun, samar-samar ia bisa melihat dua orang yang tengah melihat keadaanya. Naruto tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kedua orang itu, akibat kegelapan yang memenuhi ruangan ini sulit sekali melihat wajah mereka. Naruto hanya mengetahui kalau mereka berdua adalah pria dengan kisaran umur 20-30 tahun. Nampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang Naruto tak bisa mengetahuinya.

Hingga tak lama kedua orang itu langsung pergi, meninggalkan dirinya dengan segudang pertanyaan yang menumpuk. Untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa berada didalam tabung ini hingga tubuhnya kembali menjadi utuh layaknya manusia normal. Entah berapa lama hingga tubuhnya kembali seperti semula, ia tak tahu itu. Naruto mencoba menggerakan tangan kanannya, seraya berusaha menyentuh kaca tabung yang menyelimuti dirinya. Sesekali ia mencoba menggerakan sebagian tubuhnya, walaupun sedikit susah.

Pandangan Naruto kembali melihat seseorang yang menuju kearahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia berdiri disana, melihat kearahnya. Seorang wanita yang Naruto akui sangatlah cantik. Memiliki rambut perak panjang yang terurai, serta mata bermanik kuning emasnya yang indah. Namun entah kenapa kali ini ia bisa melihat karakteristik orang didepannya, berbeda dengan kedua orang yang tadi yang datang sebelumnya.

Aneh.

Apa karena cahaya disini perlahan menyinari wanita tersebut hingga ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas?. Sepertinya ada sebuah cahaya misterius yang membuatnya bisa melihat sosok wanita ini. Wanita ini masih terus melihat kearah Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang disana, ia dengan jelas bisa melihat ekspresi yang terhias di wajah cantiknya. Dengan memiringkan kepalanya serta senyumnya yang seolah ia menerima kehadirannya. Naruto tak tahu kenapa wanita ini terseyum padanya seperti itu. Dengan Naruto yang didalam tabung, dirinya hanya bisa melihat itu semua dengan tampang polos anak kecilnya, ia belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan wanita ini sekarang.

Sampai akhirnya wanita ini memberinya sebuah senyum, kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Senyumannya kali ini bagaikan ia sangat bahagia, mungkin karena Naruto sudah bisa membuka matanya. Ekspresi senyum bahagia sambil menutup matanya, yang Naruto sendiri tak pernah melihat ini. Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit terperangah dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Sebelum pergi dari hadapannya, sekilas Naruto bisa melihat bibir wanita ini yang berucap. Namun ia tak tahu apa yang ia ucapkan.

Hingga dirinya kembali seorang diri didalam sebuah ruangan tempat ia berada. Ia menundukan kepalanya, berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Sejauh ia memikirkan itu ia tak menemukan jawabannya. Hingga mata biru miliknya perlahan mulai terpejam, membiarkan ia masuk kembali menuju kegelapan yang menantinya. Membiarkan dirinya berada didalam kegepalan hingga suatu hari sang cahaya muncul didalamnya.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Entah berapa lama waktu yang Naruto habiskan didalam tabungnya untuk meyembuhkan lukanya. Saat ini keadaanya bisa dibilang sudah sangat membaik. Dengan kedua kaki yang sudah kembali keasalnya serta tangan kirinya juga. Ia tak tahu apakah harus senang dengan keadaanya sekarang ini. Yang saat ini ia pikirkan sekarang adalah, kenapa mereka mau menyembuhkan dirinya dari kematian?. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu kapan ia akan keluar dari tabung ini. Bahkan alat-alat yang menmpel ditubuhnya juga sudah terlepas.

Terlebih bagi dirinya, setelah ia keluar dari tabung ini apa yang akan terjadi padanya?. Tak mungkin kalau semua orang disini hanya menyembuhkan dirinya saja. lekas dirinya sembuh ia akan diantarkan pulang kembali kedesanya, itu pasti tak mungkin. Jika dilihat dari penampilan mereka yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih layaknya seorang doctor, mungkin dirinya menjadi sebuah bahan percobaan bagi mereka. Hanya saja percobaan apa yang mereka lakukan?. Jika ini berhubungan dengan kedokteran, pastinya hasil dari mereka sangatlah memuaskan. Didunia Shinobi ini tubuh yang sudah hancur tak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan. Walaupun Jutsu seperti itu ada tapi kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil. Bahkan percobaan ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai percobaan tingkat dewa, dimana tubuh dan organ yang hancur bisa sembuh kembali. Yah dunia ini luas, hal seperti ini mungkin bisa saja terjadi.

Didalam tabung miliknya, Naruto bisa merasakan sensasi bergoyang didalamnya. Hingga ia menyadari kalau tabung ini bergerak kearah bawah. Setelah berhenti, tabung berisi cairan hijau itu mulai terbuka, mengeluarkan cairan yang deras. Dengan pintu tabung yang terbuka secara otomatis, ia langsung terbaring ditanah akibat tak mempunyai tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!

Dirinya hanya bisa terbaring dilantai dengan terbatuk-batuk dengan keadaannya yang sekarang telanjang. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri, namun sia-sia saja. berada didalam tabung itu tak lantas membuat kekuatan Naruto bertambah. Malahan sekarang ia sangatlah lemah, bagaikan seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Mencoba mengadahkan kepalanya, mata miliknya yang sembab sekilas melihat sepasang kaki yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Mencoba melihat wajah orang tersebut, entah kenapa kesadaran miliknya mulai memudar. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali pingsan disana, tak sempat untuk melihat raut muka dari sosok yang menuju ke arahnya.

Perlahan kelopak mata miliknya mulai bergerak, menandakan ia akan segera terbangun. Ia mencoba untuk membiasakan matanya dengan pencahayaan yang berada disini. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari kalau dirinya ada disebuah ruangan. Mengedarkan pandangannya ia mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang ada didalam ruangan ini. Tak ada apapun yang menghiasi ruangan ini, mungkin hanya kasur saja yang ia tempati sekarang. Hingga pandangannya terhenti pada sosok seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur. Ia tertidur dengan posisi tengah duduk disebuah kursi yang ada disampingnya. Sesekali wajahnya bergerak keatas kebawah, menahan agar dirinya tak roboh keatas kasur.

Wanita yang sama, yakin Naruto pada dirinya. Wanita yang ia lihat pertama kali dibalik kaca yang menahan dirinya. Hingga saat dia sadar wanita ini sudah berada disampingnya. Dilihat dari dekat memang wanita ini mempunyai warna rambut perak yang sangat indah, berbeda saat ia pertama kali melihatnya. Mata milik wanita ini perlahan bergerak dan kemudian ia setengah sadar langsung melihat kearah yang sudah terbangun. Seketika itu juga ia langsung merapikan wajahnya yang ia rasa berantakan. Dirasa selesai ia langsung bertanya pada Naruto.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan sekarang?". Ucapnya dengan senang.

"…"

Naruto tidak membalas apa yang wanita ini katakan padanya. Dirinya masih bingung dengan keadaan yang menimpanya sekarang, lebih baik tanyakan saja pada wanita ini sekarang juga.

Ia kemudian bangkit perlahan dari kasurnya dan kemudian mengambil posisi duduk. Ia kembali melihat kesekeliling hanya untuk sekedar kembali meneliti ruangan ini lebih jelas, hingga akhirnya pandangannya kembali tertuju pada wanita didepannya. Ia menatap wanita didepannya dengan keadaan linglung, seakan ia telah kehilangan ingatannya. Hingga akhirnya ia berucap pada wanita didepannya.

"Ano… ini dimana?. Dan juga… apa yang terjadi…padaku?". Ucap Naruto dengan terbata.

Bisa dilihat ekspresi wanita ini perlahan berubah. Naruto tak tahu apakah pertanyaannya tadi memang terlalu berat untuk dijawab oleh wanita ini. Dengan ekspresinya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung, mungkin pertanyaan Naruto ini memang tak bisa dijawab olehnya. Aku hanya terdiam atas ucapanku tadi, tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat.

"Maaf ya. Aku tak bisa menjawab kedua pertanyaanmu itu. Kedua hal tersebut sangat dirahasiakan oleh atasanku. Sekali lagi maaf ya". Ucapnya diakhiri dengan senyumannya.

Naruto melihat senyum wanita ini terlihat seperti dipaksakan, tapi kenapa dia bertingkah seolah aku dan dia sudah sangat dekat. Malahan entah kenapa sikapnya ini seolah dia adalah seorang ibu. Jika ini adalah candaan tolong hentikan sekarang juga. Baginya sosok seorang ibu tak pernah ada dalam dirinya.

"Sou ka. Tak apa. Kalau begitu boleh kuketahui satu hal?". Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja. akan kujawab sebisa mungkin". Ucapnya ramah.

"Kenapa… aku bisa hidup kembali?. Apakah ada alasan kenapa aku dihidupkan kembali".

Dengan pertanyaan Naruto tadi suasana kembali menegang, dengan keadaan wanita tersebut kembali murung. Ia terlihat menutup matanya, seolah berpikir apakah ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto atau tidak. Hingga akhirnya mata wanita tadi kembali terbuka, nampaknya ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto kali ini.

"Baiklah akan kujawab pertanyaanmu itu. Aku memang tak tahu detailnya, tapi kau adalah salah satu dari objek percobaan yang dilakukan di tempat ini. Aku masih belum tahu percobaan apa yang mereka lakukan terhadapmu. Kekuasaanku masih belum tinggi untuk mengetahui itu semua. Untuk sekarang mungkin hanya waktu yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu. Untuk kedepannya mungkin kau akan dihadapi berbagai uji coba terhadap tubuhmu. Untuk itu cobalah bertahan sekuat mungkin".

Naruto kembali terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan wanita ini. Objek percobaan ya, tapi percobaan apa?. Ia juga menjelaskan kalau kedepannya ia akan dihadapi berbagai percobaan terhadap tubuhnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya nanti. Seperti yang dikatannya hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya. Mungkin ini adalah takdir barunya ia menjadi objek percobaan ditempat ini.

Ngomong-ngomong ada satu hal yang ingin ditanyakan Naruto dari awal, siapa nama wanita ini?. hal yang sepele yang ia tak tanyakan diawal mereka bertemu. Lebih baik tanyakan sekarang. Tak baik memanggilnya dengan sebutan "kau" atau "kamu". Pastinya ia juga memiliki sebuah nama' bukan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, nama anda siapa?. Sejak awal bertemu aku tak tahu nama anda". Naruto kembali bertanya pada wanita ini.

"Oh ya maaf aku lupa. Hehehe…". Ia malah tertawa kecil saat Naruto menanyakan namanya. "Namaku Kanase, senang berkenalan denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong boleh aku juga tahu namamu". Ucap wanita ini yang diketahui bernama Kanase.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Terbesit dikepalanya untuk menjawab Naruto, namanya dulu saat ia di Konoha. Hanya saja nama itu sudah tiada, dengan hidupnya yang berakhir ditangan ayahnya otomatis Naruto sudah tak ada didunia ini lagi. Ia tak bisa memberitahu namanya pada wanita ini, atau lebih tepatnya ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Mohon maaf aku tak tahu namaku siapa".

Kanase tak mengerti dengan maksud anak ini. Kenapa anak ini tak tahu dengan namanya sendiri. Apa ia hilang ingatan atau apa?. Atau mungkin ia memang tak ingin memberitahu namanya. Sekilas Kanase bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah antara bingung dan sedih. Yah mungkin untuk saat ini ia tak bisa menanyakan namanya, tapi ia harus memanggil anak ini dengan sebutan apa?.

"Jika kau tak tahu dengan namamu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?.

Kanase bingung bagaimana kedepannya ia harus memanggil nama anak ini. Apa ia harus membuatkan nama panggilan untuknya. Tapi ia tak menemukan nama apa yang cocok denganya.

"Terserah anda saja. Anda bebas memanggilku apa saja". Ucap Naruto dengan wajah Stoicnya.

Kanase hanya sweatdrop mendengar penuturan anak ini tentang namanya. Jika seperti ini mungkin ia akan membuatkan nama untuk anak ini. Tapi seperti apa?, dirinya tak tahu harus menamai anak ini siapa. Kanase hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, ia tak bisa menemukan nama yang cocok didalam kepalanya. Selagi mereka masih mengobrol, mendadak pintu ruangan terbuka. Disana menampakkan sosok pria memakai jas putih dokter yang wajahnya tak bisa Naruto lihat dengan jelas.

"Sudah saatnya percobaan dilakukan. Kanase, bawa bocah itu sekarang juga!". Ucapnya memerintah.

Kanase hanya meng iyakan perintah dari instrukturnya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk bangun. Naruto tanpa menolak sedikitpun langsung bangun dari ranjangnya. Bagi Naruto sendiri ia tak mempunyai kuasa untuk menolak disini. Kanase langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Akhirnya, sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya datang juga. Naruto tak tahu percobaan macam apa yang dilakukan mereka padanya. Entah itu merubahnya menjadi sebuah monster, atau sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari itu. Hingga akhirnya sampailah dia disebuah ruangan dengan nuansa yang bisa dibilang menakutkan. Banyak sekali peralatan didalam ruangan yang bernuansa serba putih. Disana juga terdapat sebuah ranjang khusus.

Hingga Naruto seakarang sudah kembali terbaring diranjang tersebut. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh besi yang sudah tersedia disana. Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah anak kecilnya, seolah ia memang menerima ini semua. Untuk anak sepertinya seharusnya ia memiliki ekspresi yang sangat ketakutan, mengingat keadaanya sekarang yang terikat. Bahkan Kanase yang ada disana merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang.

"Baiklah kita akan memulai dengan memasukan energy pada tubuhnya". Ucap sosok disana dengan nada berat.

Tak lama sebuah benda aneh muncul dari langit-langit ruangan ini. Bentuknya seperti sebuah pistol dengan ukurannya yang sangat besar. Hingga benda tersebut mulai mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang kecil, seraya mengisi energi secara perlahan. Hingga cahaya tersebut semakin besar dan membesar dan akhirnya langsung menembakkan ke arah Naruto.

**Shiuuttt!**

Cahaya seperti laser tersebut langsung tertuju kearah dada Naruto. Naruto yang terbaring disana hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan tak kala cahaya tersebut mulai masuk kedalam tubuh kecil. Rasanya seolah ditusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan pedang yang tertuju pada satu arah. Ia hanya bisa meronta-tonta menahan rasa sakit berkelanjutan dari cahaya biru ini. Mereka semua yang melihat Naruto meronta kesakitan hanya memandang datar padanya, seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang. Sementara Kanase memandang Naruto dengan khawatir, ia berharap Naruto bisa selamat dari percobaan ini.

Keanehan mulai tercipta pada tubuh Naruto. Dari cahaya biru itu, samar-samar dari tubuhnya mulai tercipta rangkaian jaring yang mengeluarkan warna pelangi. Jaring itu terus tercipta hingga keseluruh tubuh Naruto. hingga cahaya dari alat tersebut mulai memudar, sampai akhirnya menghilang.

Terlihatlah sekarang tubuh Naruto yang mengeluarkan cahaya pelangi dari rangkain jaring yang tercipta ditubuhnya. Naruto tak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Suara miliknya tersendat, tak kuasa mengucap satu kata saja. Bahkan tatapan matanya kosong sekali, tak memancarkan sebuah kehidupan. Hingga akhirnya mata miliknya perlahan menutup, namun ia kembali melihat wajah Kanase yang seperti berteriak kearahnya. Namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa mendengar teriakannya.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Membukakan matanya, ia kembali sadar disebuah ruangan yang sama dulu. Sejak percobaan yang dilakukan mereka padanya Naruto tak tahu berapa lama ia pingsan. Bisa saja dirinya sudah pingsan lebih dari satu hari. Melihat kesisi ranjang, ia bisa menemukan Kanase yang sedang tertidur disisi kasur. Tertidur pulas dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan, nampaknya ia sudah menunggu Naruto sangat lama.

Sekali lagi Naruto tak mengerti kenapa wanita ini sangat perhatian kepadanya. Wanita ini seolah menganggap kalau Naruto ini sangatlah penting bagi dirinya.

Sakit!

Entah kenapa dada Naruto terasa sesak tak kala ia menyadari itu semua. Rasa sakit karena ia selalu saja diabaikan oleh keluarganya. Rasa khawatir yang diberikan Kanase padanya entah kenapa membuatnya bisa merasakan ini. Mungkin hati Naruto masih belum bisa menerima itu semua.

NARUTO P.O.V

Kanase… sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku?. Sikapmu terhadapku entah kenapa membuat dadaku terasa sesak, bahkan sulit untuk bernafas.

Lagipula… aku ini hanyalah orang asing yang menjadi bahan uji coba disini. Semua orang disini hanya melihat diriku layaknya sebuah kelinci percobaan, tapi kenapa kau berbeda dari mereka?.

Caramu melihat diriku… berbeda dengan mereka semua. Tatapan yang penuh kehangatan dan rasa kasih sayang, sementara mereka semua selalu saja menatapku dengan pandangan dingin serasa menusuk.

Aku hanya bisa mengeraskan rahangku, tak kala memikirkan itu semua. Entah ini rasa senang atau kesal, aku tak tahu itu. Apa aku memang menginginkan semua perlakuan Kanase yang diberikan padaku, yang melihatku sebagai orang yang berharga baginya. Atau mungkin ini semua hanya candaan dia saja. Ia mungkin sengaja melakukan ini semua hanya sebatas untuk menghiburku.

Entah kenapa opsi kedua terasa sangat menyakitkan bila itu terjadi. Jujur saja aku senang sekali dengan perlakuan Kanase pada diriku. Yang melihat diriku penuh akan kekhawatiran, bahkan ia sampai menungguku di sini.

Tapi aku tahu diriku ini apa. Sejak percobaan pertama dilakukan tubuhku rasanya mulai merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh. Sensasi seperti berdenyut dan juga rasa tertusuk. Sensasi yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya saat aku masih hidup. Aku tak tahu kenapa itu.

Hingga aku menyadari satu hal saat aku tertidur, aku bermimpi. Sebuah boneka manusia yang terlilit oleh jaring-jaring untuk digerakan. Dibelakang boneka itu terlihat mereka yang tersenyum layaknya seorang Psikopat. Satu hal, Boneka itu adalah…

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Diriku!**

**And done.**

* * *

Chapter pertama ini awalnya memang mirip dengan fic yang belum diremake, tapi kedepannya saya jamin beda deh. Saya tak tahu apa fic ini bisa membuat anda merasa puas atau malah semakin bosan. Untuk review, saya sangat berharap banyak dari reader sekalian, entah itu pujian saran ampe makian saya terima kok, itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali

Itu saja dari saya dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya ini.

Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya chap 2 sudah selesai, engga usah lama-lama langsung aja deh.

Disclaimer : bukan milik gue

Rate : T semi M (maybe)

Pair : …

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Beberapa pekan berlalu dengan Naruto yang berhasil melewati percobaan pertama. Percobaan dengan menembakkan sebuah laser berwarna biru kedalam tubuhnya. Hingga saat ini Naruto masih teringat dengan sensasi yang dihasilkan dari tembakan laser itu. Entah ini hanyalah perasaannya saja atau memang sensasi itu memang ada. Berdetak… bergejolak… meluap-luap. Sensasi baru dari dalam tubuhnya yang ia rasakan setelah beberapa hari berlalu. Rasanya seolah ia mempunyai sesuatu didalam tubuhnya layaknya mahluk hidup. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Karena ia melihat sendiri bagaimana proses percobaannya berlangsung. Mereka tak memasukan benda hidup kedalam tubuhnya, hanya sebuah cahaya misterius saja.

Dengan Naruto, yang saat ini hanya terduduk bersandar di tembok ruangannya. Tak ada raut pemikiran di wajah datarnya, hanya duduk bersandar saja disana. Ia hanya memainkan tangan putih miliknya seolah itu adalah mainan baginya. Entah itu melihat bagian depan dan belakangnya.

Ruangan disini juga tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup untuk dua orang setidaknya. Hanya tersedia ranjang dan meja makan. Cukup aneh untuk sebuah ruangan bernuansa serba putih, layaknya ruangan untuk pasien rumah sakit. Untuk jendela, ruangan ini tak ada yang namanya jendela, bahkan ventilasi saja tak ada. Mungkin mereka sengaja agar dirinya tak bisa melihat keluar atau mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Lagi pula untuk apa melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Tak ada gunanya. Walau berhasil melarikan diri kelak apa yang akan dilakukan setelahnya. Tak ada. Hanya berdiam diri disudut gelap melihat orang-orang berjalan lalu lalang. Sebuah kehampaan didalam dunia.

Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk berdiri, bosan hanya sekedar duduk saja. berjalan disekitar tanpa arah yang jelas, cukup untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Satu hal, pakaian yang ia gunakan nampaknya sedikit aneh. Baju dan celana ketat berwarna hitam, layaknya karet yang melapisi tubuhnya. Itu lebih baik dari pada tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

Pintu ruangan mendadak terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita disana.

"Yo. Bagaimana keadaanmu?. Apa sudah merasa baikkan disini". Ucap wanita tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kanase.

"Entahlah aku tak tahu. Hanya saja mungkin diriku saat ini sedikit berbeda". Ucap Naruto datar.

Naruto berucap sambil melihat telapak tangannya, seolah telapak tangan itu menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Jika dirinya memang berbeda, itu memang benar. Rambut pirangnya saja sudah tumbuh lebat dengan kedua poni disisinya yang panjang sedagu. Serta mata Shaphire biru miliknya yang menghilang, tergantikan oleh mata biru Torquise yang kelam. Mata yang indah namun memiliki kesedihan.

"Begitu rupanya…". Ucap Kanase pelan. perkataan dari Naruto memang benar. Saat ia berkata dirinya sedikit berubah itu memang benar. Seorang anak kecil lugu yang memiliki mata biru Shaphire dan rambut pirang berantakkan, yang kali ini berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Nampak berbeda namun tak semuanya. "… jika kau merasa bosan disini. Apa kau mau berkeliling denganku menelusuri setiap tempat ini?".

"Apa itu tak apa?". Sejenak mata Naruto melebar mendengar ajakan dari Kanase. Bukannya apa-apa tapi dirinya tak pernah keluar dari dalam ruangan ini, bahkan jika pernah itu hanyalah perintah dari atasan Kanase. Tapi sekarang ia bisa keluar dari ruangan serba putih ini, dengan Kanase disisinya. "Yah tentu".

Kakinya perlahan melangkah menuju kearah Kanase yang berada di depan pintu. Entah kenapa suasana disini seolah Naruto sedang berada didalam penjara, dan akhirnya ia bisa dibebaskan, walau itu sebentar. Keluar dari ruangan itu Naruto hanya melihat sebuah lorong panjang didepannya. Membalik kebelakang juga sama, hanya lorong-lorong panjang saja.

"Ayo lewat sini". Ucap Kanase yang langsung memegang tangan Naruto.

Terkejut dengan Kanase yang tiba-tiba memegang tangan miliknya dan mulai berjalan bersama. Ingin berontak namun enggan rasanya. Dirinya yang masih kecil entah kenapa bisa merasakan suatu hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Kasih sayang. Dengan tatapan tertegun atau takjub ia mencoba untuk melihat wajah Kanase. Wajah ramah dan penuh kasih sayang serta sedikit ceroboh. Namun kal ini rasanya Naruto tak bisa lama-lama memandang wajah Kanase, terbukti kedua pipinya yang memerah. Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Malu rasanya kalau Kanase tahu wajahnya sedang memerah. Namun Naruto tak tahu kalau Kanase sudah mengetahuinya.

Dalam perjalanan mereka tak ada yang spesial, malahan terkesan membosankan. Tapi tidak bagi mereka berdua. Dalam perjalan mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan ini, mereka berdua hanya melihat ruangan yang tak jauh berbeda dari rumah sakit. Banyak sekali peralatan, entah itu peralatan yang kecil atau sebuah mesin yang sangat besar. Bahkan ada satu ruangan yang menghasilkan bunyi dentuman yang cukup keras.

Dari semua itu Naruto terdiam ketika ia melewati sebuah ruangan. Entah itu takut atau takjub ketika dirinya melihat itu semua. Dihadapannya saat ini terlihat bagaimana orang seumuran sepertinya berada didalam sebuah tabung berisi cairan yang sama. Dibalik kaca yang mengalang, Naruto bisa melihat semua anak seumurannya disana dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Ada yang kehilangan sebagian tubuhnya dan adapula yang keadaan tubuhnya masih utuh.

Naruto terdiam disana melihat itu semua. Apa semua anak yang berada didalam sana akan melakukan percobaan sama seperti dirinya. Sama seperti saat itu juga. Namun satu hal yang Naruto ingin ketahui dari mereka. Apakah mereka akan menerima diri mereka menjadi sesuatu yang lain?. Menjadi bentuk kehidupan yang berbeda sebelumnya. Bahkan Naruto mengakui satu hal tentang dirinya, ia seolah sudah kehilangan jati diri sebagai seorang manusia. Dirinya bahkan tak tahu apakah dirinya masih bisa disebut sebagai manusia. Karena semua anak disini pastinya memiliki masa lalu yang berbeda-beda.

Lamunan Naruto langsung buyar, tak kala sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Melihat Kanase, ia bisa melihat wajah itu yang memandang serius pada semua anak yang berada didepan mereka.

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka semua pasti akan kembali hidup. Semua yang berada didalam tabung itu pasti akan hidup. Dan juga… mereka semua pasti akan menjadi temanmu. Aku yakin itu".

Lagi-lagi Naruto tertegun dengan apa yang dikatannya. Tanpa ada keraguan dan sangat yakin akan ucapannya. Berharap dengan ketulusan hati yang sangat dalam, yang hanya ditujukan padanya. Bibir tipis miliknya bergetar, ingin rasanya ia berucap sepatah kata. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa. Bibir miliknya tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hingga tak lama sebuah senyuman kecil mulai terukir disana.

"Ayo. Kita pergi ke tempat selanjutnya".

"Ha'i".

Sama seperti sebelumnya, tangan Kanase masih setia memegang tangan Naruto. Perjalanan ini sudah seperti pasangan anak dan ibu atau tidak seperti kakak dan adiknya. Sang kakak yang memegang tangan adiknya agar tak tersesat. Sementara sang adik cukup melihat pemandangan disekeliling, entah itu padang rumput atau danau. Sang kakak yang tak hentinya berbicara pada adiknya, entah itu bercerita tentang dirinya atau orang lain. Sang adik hanya bisa mendengar sambil sesekali mengangguk, walau sebagian besar ia tak mengerti apa yang kakaknya bicarakan. Walaupun begitu sang adik merasa senang karena kakaknya selalu mernghiburnya dengan berbagai macam topic permbicaraan.

Benar.

Itulah suasana yang sedang dialami Naruto sekarang ini. Walau ia tak bisa melihat indahnya padang rumput atau danau. Tapi kedekatan inilah yang bisa merubah lorong panjang dihadapannya menjadi sebuah tempat yang indah dimata Naruto. Sebuah tempat yang bisa menandingi keindahan padang rumput atau danau besar sekalipun. Akhirnya ia tahu satu hal karena ini. Seindah apapun tempatnya, akan terasa hampa jika kau saja yang merasakan keindahan tempat tersebut.

"Yosh. Kita sudah sampai".

Kali ini mereka akhirnya sampai disuatu tempat. Di hadapan mereka terlihat pintu besi yang cukup besar. Entah apa yang ada didalamnya, Naruto tak tahu. Karena Kanase yang mengajaknya kesini berarti ia tahu apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Ano, apa kita akan memasuki pintu tersebut?. Memang apa yang ada didalamnya?".

"Rahasia desu".

Kanase hanya berkata "Rahasia" kepada Naruto. dengan meletakkan jari dibibirnya dan menutup sebelah mata, kesan yang membuat orang semakin gemes dan ingin tahu apa rahasia itu. Tapi yah, dimata Naruto sendiri hanya muncul tanda tanya dikepalanya. Jika ini memang rahasia kenapa ia harus berucap dengan pose seperti itu.

"Kau akan tahu ketika kau memasukinya".

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja mendengarnya. Kanase kemudian mengambil kartu dari saku dadanya. Menggesek kan kartu tersebut pada mesin khusus yang berada disampingnya. Hingga tak lama pintu didepan mereka akhirnya terbuka. Mereka akhirnya masuk melalui pintu tersebut. Naruto sampai harus menutupi kedua matanya karena sinar yang dihasilkannya begitu terang. Ia kemudian mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya tersebut. Hingga mata miliknya melebar saat itu juga. Ia bisa melihat kesemua arah yang tertuju dimana berjatuhannya benda putih dari angkasa, atau bisa disebut dengan salju.

Semua tempat disini dipenuhi oleh salju, namun tak cukup tebal. Tangan kecilnya terangkat keatas, hingga butiran salju langsung mendarat ditangannya. Ia tak menyangka kalau ditempat ini ada sebuah ruangan seindah ini. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat salju. Kenapa tak ada yang bilang kalau salju seindah ini.

Hachiii!

Yang namanya salju pastilah dingin. Naruto lupa kalau ia saat ini tidak memakai pakaian yang hangat, cenderung memakai pakaian yang terbuka. Ia hanya bisa mengusap kedua bahu lengannya sambil terus berucap "Dingin".

Hachiii!

Lagi-lagi ia bersin. Nampaknya ia mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan rasa dingin ini. Tak lama Kanase datang membawa beberapa pakaian hangat untuk Naruto, yang mana Kanase sudah memakai pakaian yang hangat. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, pakaian hangat tersebut sudah melekat ditubuh putih miliknya. Pakaian tersebut terdiri dari jaket tebal, celana panjang hangat dan alas kaki. Pakaian yang cukup untuk menghangatkan badan.

"Arigatou Hakase. Pakaian ini begitu hangat. Aku tak menyangka kalau salju itu sangat indah, walau dingin. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat salju. Entah ini aku saja atau… salju ini begitu nyaman untuk dilihat".

Pandangan mereka berdua tertuju keatas, dimana salju berguguran. Salju-salju kecil yang turun dari angkasa dengan perlahan, memberi ketenangan pada orang yang melihatnya. Berbeda dengan hujan yang turun dengan menggebu. Salju turun dengan lembutnya menuju tanah. Bahkan mereka tak akan hancur ketika menyentuh tanah, melainkan membentuk suatu bidang tertentu.

"Ayo. Kita lihat sekeliling tempat ini".

Jika dilihat dari angkasa tempat ini cukuplah besar. Mungkin memiliki panjang dan lebar sekitar 300 meter persegi. Disekelilingnya Naruto bisa melihat dinding yang membatasi ruang lingkup tempat ini. Nampaknya ia berada diluar, bukan lagi didalam laboratorium. Dinding ini mungkin dibuat agar semua orang atau subjek percobaan tidak melarikan diri. Dinding ini mempunyai tinggi sekitar 15 meter, dengan bagian atasnya yang dilengkapi dengan kabel berduri dan juga terlihat kilatan listrik dari kabel tersebut.

Naruto terlambat menyadarinya. Ia kira salju ini dihasilkan oleh semacan alat khusus yang dapat membuat salju buatan, tapi ia keliru. Saat melihat langitnya mungkin ini baru jam 10 pagi. Bahkan samar-samar terlihat juga matahari yang tertutupi oleh awan tebal. Ini memang masih pagi.

"~Hahhh. Lelahnya. Bagaimana apa kau cukup senang dengan tempat ini?". Tanya Kanase lelah.

Setelah berkeliling melihat setiap inchi dari tempat ini, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk beristiharat sejenak. Dengan bersandar disebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh diatas bukit kecil. Karena ini musim dingin pohon tersebut hanya menunjukkan batang pohonnya saja, tanpa ada daun-daun yang bermekaran.

"Tentu. Aku merasa senang". Ucap Naruto lembut.

Naruto juga sama, ia menyadarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon tersebut. Saat ia melihat sekeliling tempat ini, ia merasa kalau ini adalah sebuah taman. Disini ia melihat sebuah batu besar yang tertutup salju, sebuah jembatan kecil dengan sungai kecil yang membeku dan beberapa tanaman lainnya yang membeku. Tak terpikir dibenak Naruto kalau ditempat ini ada sebuah taman. Ia mengira kalau disini hanya ada setumpukkan mesin yang aneh.

"Nee, Hakase Kanase. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tapi ini mungkin agak sedikit rumit, tapi aku harap kau bisa menjawabnya".

"Tentu saja, apa itu?. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?." Jawab Kanase dengan ceria.

"Hakase… apa itu **kebahagian**?. Apa yang dimaksud dengan **kejahatan**?. Dan… apa itu **melindungi**?".

Sejenak Kanase terdiam ketika mendengar 3 pertanyaan dari Naruto. 3 pertanyaan tersebut mewakili setiap perasaan manusia. Kebahagiaan, kejahatan dan melindungi. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini bisa saja saling terhubung. Kebahagiaan yang tercipta oleh dua individu yang kemudian datanglah satu individu lainnya yang ingin melakukan suatu hal buruk terhadap salah satu individu, yang bisa disebut kejahatan. Untuk mencegah sesuatu yang buruk satu dari dua individu tersebut langsung bertindak sebagai pelindung. Roda kejadian yang tak pernah berakhir akhir. Tapi apa yang harus ia jawab dengan 3 pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hmm, kebahagiaan, kejahatan dan melindungi ya… aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya. Tapi jika dilihat dari sudut psikologis manusia, kebahagian tercipta ketika kita mencapai suatu tujuan kita atau ambisi dalam hidup. Kejahatan ada karena manusia yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosi mereka. dilihat dari dampak psikologis, kejahatan tercipta karena satu individu tak mempunyai apa yang individu lainnya punya atau karena trauma akibat kejadian masa lalu"

Kanase kembali terdiam untuk menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dari Naruto. mendengar penuturan Kanase tentang dua pertanyaannya, Naruto belum bisa mengerti itu semua. Kebahagiaan dan kejahatan, dua hal yang berbeda.

"Dan pertanyaan terakhir yaitu Melinungi. Kau tahu rasa melindungi tercipta ketika kita merasakan orang yang paling berharga bagi kita merasa terancam, atau bisa saja kau berusaha melindungi suatu barang, yang menurutmu itu sangat berharga. Seperti kucing, ketika mereka melahirkan, ibu kucing tersebut akan terus melindungi anaknya dari segala macam bahaya. Ibu kucing akan membawa semua anaknya sebanyak 7 kali, agar terhindari predator yang akan memangsa. Sama seperti manusia lainnya, ketika mereka mempunyai apa yang berharga baginya, dengan senang hati mereka akan melindunginya. Itu saja yang bisa kujawab".

"Begitu rupanya. Satu hal lagi, ketika manusia melakukan kejahatan tapi mereka melakukan itu semua karena alasan yang bisa dikatakan sangat mulia. Seperti seorang pencuri yang hasil curiannya dibagikan kepada kaum miskin. Apa itu termasuk kejahatan?.

"Entahlah aku juga tak bisa mengerti akan hal itu. Disatu sisi ia menolong orang lain, tapi disatu sisinya ia bertindak kejahatan. Jujur aku juga tak bisa berpendapat kalau itu termasuk kejahatan atau bukan. Karena manusia mempunyai suatu alasan kenapa mereka bisa bertindak seperti itu".

"Sou ka, aku bisa mengerti sekarang. Manusia itu memang…** membingungkan".**

Topik pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai. Kali ini mereka memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan dingin ini bersama. Samar-samar terasa angin sejuk namun dingin yang berhembus melewati mereka, membuat rambut mereka menari-nari.

"Kau tahu. Saat aku melihat salju ini bersamamu dan melihat senyum bahagiamu itu. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus, yaitu nama untukmu. Saat melihat tempat ini, aku terpaku oleh indahnya salju yang sangat putih ini. Dan juga dirimu yang menikmati ini semua. Dengan ini akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan nama yang cocok untukmu, yaitu…"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Mashiro Yuki**

Naruto tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Setelah sekian lama berada disini, Kanase akhirnya memberinya sebuah nama. Naruto tadi hanya terfokus pada perkataan Kanase yang merasa senang bisa bermain bersamanya. Tapi Naruto tak menyangka kalau hari tiba juga, hari dimana ia menjadi seorang individu yang baru.

"Bagaimana dengan Mashiro Yuki, yang bisa berarti "Salju yang sangat putih". Apa kau menyukainya?".

"Mashiro Yuki' kah…". Dirinya terdiam sejenak tak kala nama itu diberikan padanya.

Pertanyaan yang sangat lama akhirnya muncul juga dikepalanya. Apakah ia akan menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. seorang anak kecil menyedihkan yang hanya bisa ditindas oleh mereka yang kuat. Serta mati ditangan seseorang yang ia bisa sebut dengan keluarga. Atau menjadi individu baru yang bernama Mashiro Yuki. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dialami setelah ia menerima dirinya menjadi Mashiro Yuki. Apakah dirinya akan seperti Uzumaki Naruto atau menjadi individu yang lebih darinya.

Setelah ia memikirkan itu semua dengan matang. Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan sepihak darinya. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya dengan keputusan yang akan ia terima sekarang, yakni menjadi Mashiro Yuki.

"Tentu saja. Apapun yang anda berikan padaku, dengan senang hati saya akan menerimanya. Mashiro Yuki' kah. Nama yang bagus. Tentu aku menerima nama itu dengan sangat senang. Terima kasih Karena sudah membuatkan nama untukku, Hakase Kanase".

Angin dingin musim salju menghembus dengan lembut. Membuat rambut mereka berdua menari dengan indahnya. Sebuah nama baru yang ia berikan pada anak didepannya, tak disangka ia akan menerimanya dengan sangat senang. Senyum lembut yang terukir dibibir kecilnya membuat ia tak sia-sia memikirkan nama itu untuknya. Walaupun ekspresi wajah miliknya seperti orang yang sengsara dan menderita. Tapi mata miliknya bisa melihat cahaya kebahagiaan yang tercipta. ia senang, senang karena ia bisa membuatnya bahagia.

"Syukurlah. Kukira kau akan menolaknya. Ayo kita kembali. Sudah saatnya kita pergi dari sini, Yuki".

"Tentu".

Mashiro Yuki, nama baru yang menggantikan Uzumaki Naruto. Entah ini menjadi suatu siklus kelahiran kembali yang lebih rumit. Tubuh yang sama, hanya satu hal yang berbeda… yakni jiwa. Dalam tubuh anak tersebut tidak lagi bersemayang jiwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tapi jiwa baru yang bernama Mashiro Yuki. Memang rumit. Ini memang siklus kelahiran yang berbeda, yang menjadi hukum mutlak di bumi ini. Saat seseorang mati, jiwa mereka akan menuju sebuah tempat penyucian sakral. Dimana tempat itu akan membuat jiwa yang lama melahirkan jiwa yang baru ke tanah mereka berpijak dengan jasad baru. Yang akhirnya menjalani kehidupan berbeda sesuai yang digariskan oleh takdir.

Kasus Naruto sendiri, ia tak bisa disalahkan. Menyangkal dirinya bukanlah lagi Uzumaki Naruto tapi suatu individu yang baru, tidaklah salah dan juga tidaklah benar. Terlahir kembali dengan identitas yang diberikan oleh Kanase membuat dirinya meyakini rasa percaya dihatinya. Uzumaki Naruto sudah tak ada didunia ini. Melainkan sosok bernama Mashiro Yuki yang akan menggantikan kehidupan lamanya. Tapi tubuh lama yang ia hinggapai adalah tubuh dari Uzumaki Naruto, jiwa yang dulu hinggap di tubuhnya. Dilihat dari sudut pandang lain, ia hanyalah terbebas dari ajal yang akan menjemputnya. Tapi, dari sudut pandangnya, apakah ia memang terbebas dari apa yang namanya kematian?. Berada di ambang kematian dengan luka yang sangat parah, pastinya ia memang mati saat itu.

Entahlah dijelaskan lebih lanjut memang sangat membingunkan. Ini bukanlah kelahiran kembali melainkan kehidupan kembali. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini akan terus bermunculan, layaknya waktu yang terus berputar. Untuk menentukan apa dan siapa sekarang dia, memang hanyalah waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

**..**

**..**

** ~Kurai ~ Yuki~**

**..**

**..**

1 tahun.

Waktu yang memang sangat lama bila dihitung, tapi terkadang bisa menjadi waktu yang sebentar. 1 tahun berlalu sejak Naruto membuang namanya dan menjadi Yuki. Hal-hal yang menyenangkan yang ia lewati bersama dengan Kanase, tak terasa sudah 1 tahun terlewat. Banyak hal-hal yang bahkan ia tak bisa mengingat itu semua. Beribu-ribu kesenangan yang berlalu bersamanya memang tak bisa ia ingat semuanya. Walau begitu tak ada dari semua itu yang bernama kesedihan.

Walaupun ia harus menjalani kembali serangkaian percobaan pada tubuhnya, ia tak masalah. Asalkan Kanase ada disana melihatnya, ia dengan mudahnya pasti akan melewati itu semua. Entah itu latihan fisik dimana ia akhirnya mengetahui apa dirinya sekarang, yakni senjata manusia. Tubuh biologis yang dapat menciptakan serangkaian senjata, membuat proyek ini sangat dirahasiakan. Tipe senjata Yuki sendiri adalah es. Saat ini ia mampu mengendalikan es dan merubah struktur tubuhnya menjadi senjata es. Bahkan Kanase yang berada disini saja tak mengetahuinya, namun saat ia tahu itu ia merasa syok mengetahui Yuki berubah menjadi sebuah senjata menakutkan. Perdebatan akhirnya tercipta antara Kanase dan salah seorang atasannya, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Yuki dengan wajah datarnya mengatakan pada Kanase itu tak apa-apa. Lagipula ia tetap saja Mashiro Yuki, walaupun mereka terus mengutak-atik dirinya. Dengan berat hati Kanase akhirnya tenang, setelah mendengarkan penuturan Naruto.

Satu hal lagi yang mengejutkan. Semua subjek percobaan yang lainnya akhirnya berhasil melewati tahap percobaan pertama, yakni penembakan cahaya laser pada tubuh mereka. Tak seperti percobaan dulu dimana semua subjek langsung meledak menjadi gumpalan daging yang memuakkan. Mereka semua berhasil, berhasil melewati tahap percobaan pertama. Meski begitu saat mereka semua sadar, para atasan disini terpaksa mengisolasi sebagian dari mereka. Mereka yang diisolasi karena tingkat psikologis mereka sangat kacau. Entah itu mencoba melawan, berteriak keras akibat tak terima dengan ini semua, atau menangis karena ada suatu perbedaan di tubuh mereka. Seiring wakti berjalan, mereka akhirnya bisa tenang dan menerima itu semua, meskipun mereka tak tahu ini dimana dan apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Yah. Serangkaian kejadian yang tak terlalu seberapa. Malahan ini memang akan segera terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Tapi bagi Yuki, ia terpaksa harus menelan pil paling pahit di dunia ini. ketika ia menyadari orang yang sangat dikagumi dan dihormati olehnya, sekarang tiada. Saat ia akan kembali keruangannya dengan sebuah kalung ciptaan dari kekuatannya, yang saat itu akan diberikan kepada Kanase. Dengan wajah riangan dan penuh berharap kalau Kanase akan menyukai hadiahnya, ia berlari ringan menuju ruangannya. Begitu ia akan memasuki ruangan miliknya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam disana, melihat ruangan miliknya sangat berantakkan. Bahkan di bagian dinding terlihat semacam bercak darah, nampaknya telah terjadi suatu pertarungan. Di kegelapan ruangan dengan cahaya temaran, Yuki bisa melihat 3 orang yang berada didalam sana, mereka semua adalah atasan Kanase. Salah satu dari mereka m

"Ahh Yuki rupanya. Sayang sekali kau harus melihat ini semua, tapi inilah yang terjadi. Biar kukatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Hakase Kanase tertuduh melakukan pengkhianatan, dengan melakukan suatu pembunuhan. Kau tahu' kan siapa incarannya, yang tak lain adalah… **kau".**

Kalung buatan Yuki langsung jatuh ketanah seketika, tak kala mereka memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalung tersebut langsung pecah menjadi pertikel-pertikel yang lebih kecil. Kedua tangannya bergetar, tak kuasa menerima kenyataan itu semua. Ini pasti bohong, benar ini pasti bohong.

"Bohong kalian pasti bohong. Kanase tak mungkin melakukan tindakan tersebut, terlebih akulah yang ia incar?. Kanase tak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu padaku. Dan juga kenapa kalian bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?". Sangkal Yuki dengan keras.

Ia tak percaya kalau Kanase akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu padanya. Ia percaya sosok yang begitu ramah dan penyayang sepertinya tak mungkin akan melakukan hal tersebut. Terlebih Yukilah yang oaling dekat dengan Kanase. Ia tak percaya itu.

"Mudah saja. kami semua mulai mengawasi Kanase ketika ia menunjukkan gelagap aneh ketika mengetahui kalau kau adalah senjata manusia. Ia terlihat sering melamun sendiri seolah ia memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit. Bahkan salah satu dari kami mencoba untuk mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan, namun ia tak memberitahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Kami semua akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan padanya, sepertinya ia akan merencanakan sesuatu". Ia terhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, nampaknya ini penjelasan yang panjang

"Jadi kami menaruh tubuh palsu disini tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, hingga dia datang dengan wajah yang sangat sedih. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah serum yang kami sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Saat itu juga ia akan menyuntikkannya padamu hingga akhirnya Kanase menyadari kalau itu bukanlah kau. Tahu kalau perbuatannya gagal ia mencoba melarikan diri saat itu juga. Tapi kami bertiga sudah siap didepan pintu untuk menahannya dan mengintrogasi dia akan tindakannya, tapi akhirnya ia lolos dari penjagaan kami dengan luka di lengan kirinya". Jelas salah satu dari mereka.

"Bohong! Ka-kalian semua bohong. Kanase yang aku ketahui pastinya tak akan melakukan itu. Ini semua pasti bohong". Sangkal Naruto dengan gemetar.

Ini tak mungkin. Ini tak akan terjadi. Kanase yang ramah dan penyayang, akan melakukan tindakan pembunuhan. Yang membuat Yuki tak percaya adalah… dirinya yang ia incar. Ini keliru, ini pasti keliru. Yuki menolak menerima ini semua. Ini pasti hany mimpi, benar ini hanya mimpi. Tolong bangunkan dirinya segera, tak peduli apapun caranya itu.

"Kau tahu sendiri' kan. Kanase melakukan ini semua karena satu hal, takut. Takut bahwa kelak kau akan menjadi mesin pembunuh yang tak bisa dikendalikan. Untuk mengantisipasi hal tersebut, ia akhirnya melakukan tindakan ini". Jelasnya lagi.

"Ingat ini Yuki. Kau diciptakan bukan untuk sekedar menjadi hidup. Kau tercipta karena semua orang yang ada disini menaruh harapan padamu, yakni menjadi senjata hidup. Kau yang selalu bersama dengan Kanase, memungkinkan kau akan mempunyai satu hal… **Perasaan Manusia"**.

Naruto hanya terdiam disana dengan poni yang menutup matanya. Ekpresi miliknya sedikit sulit untuk terlihat, tapi yang pastinya ia sangat tertekan.

"Senjata tidak boleh memiliki apa yang namanya perasaan manusia. Kau bukanlah manusia yang harus memiliki perasaan tersebut, kau tercipta bukan untuk memiliki hal tersebut. Kau diciptakan hanya untuk satu hal, yakni memenuhi tujuan kami semua. Kau hanya mempunyai satu pilihan saja, menuruti semua perintah kami. Perbaiki sikapmu kau akan menjalani pelatihan dan percobaan yang berbeda…".

Mereka bertiga mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang berantakkan tersebut. Tapi sebelum mereka pergi, satu dari mereka terdiam disamping Yuki.

"… Satu hal lagi. Buang jauh-jauh perasaan manusiamu itu, Yuki".

Naruto belum bergerak satu inchi pun dari sana, ketika mereka bertiga sudah pergi. Pikirannnya masih berkecamuk tentang dirinya yang harus menjadi senjata manusia, satu hal ia harus membuang perasaan manusia miliknya. Perasaan miliknya yang terbentuk ketika ia menghabiskan waktu miliknya dengan Kanase. Membuang nafas miliknya dan menghirup nafas panjang. Akhirnya ia menyadari satu hal yang ia lupakan. Ia tak pantas menerima semu hal itu, semua waktu satu tahun tersebut. Menolak menjadi senjata manusia, ia tak diijinkan. Jika ia menolak apa yang mereka inginkan bisa saja ia tak akan bisa hidup seperti ini. Sial. Memang inilah yang harus ia terima.

Dengan perlahan ia mengatkan wajahnya secara perlahan. Dan terlihatlah wajah datar penuh penderitaan miliknya. Mata Torquise biru miliknya terlihat sangat sayu, seolah tak ada lagi cahaya dimatanya. Cahaya yang padam akibat tak kuasa menerima semua kenyataan yang tak ingin ia terima.

"Sesuai perintah anda… Tuan".

Ia akhiri itu semua dengan satu kalimat.

..

..

..

..

Seperti yang dikatakan mereka tempo lalu, Yuki memang menerima pelatihan yang berbeda. Kali ini ia menerima begitu banyak pelatihan dan percobaan padanya. Itu semua sudah tak terhitung lagi. Dengan kepergiannya Kanase, hidup Yuki menjadi lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hari-hari bahagia dengan Kanase serasa sirna, digantikan oleh hari yang penuh dengan pelatihan. Tak ada lagi ekpresi bahagia atau senang yang terlukis di wajah putihnya. Hanya wajah datar, wajah yang tak menunjukkan apapun. Wajah kosong dan hampa, sesuai yang mereka inginkan.

Jika dilihat dari usianya sekarang, ia terlihat seperti seorang pemuda kisaran 16 tahun. Tubuh tinggi yang tegap dan otot yang sudah berkembang. Rambut pirang yang panjang mirip dengan seseorang. Kali ini ia tengah melatih cara bertarungnya dengan sebuah mesin yang menyerupai manusia. Berbagai serangan dilancarkan oleh Yuki untuk mengalahkan mesin tersebut. Entah itu pukulan, cakaran dan juga sayatan. Semua serangan tersebut belum sepenuhnya bisa mengalahkan mesin didepannya. Mesin tersebut dengan lihainya juga menangkis semua serangan Yuki. Hanya sedikit serangan saja yang efektif mengenai mesin didepannya.

Yuki mengambil jarak dengan mesin tersebut sejauh 6 meter. Ia perlu rencana untuk mengalahkan mesin ini. dilihat dari strukturnya, mesin ini berbentuk menyerupai Manusia. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya terbuat dari besi, dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Ia terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia mempunyai sebuah rencana untuknya. Ia kembali maju menuju mesin tersebut dengan kedua tangan sudah menjadi cakar es yang tajam. Yuki langsung melancarkan serangan berupa sayatan yang cukup mematikan. Mesin ini dengan lihai bisa menghindari serangan dari Yuki, walau ada beberapa serangan yang ia tahan dengan tangannya.

Terus dan terus Yuki melancarkan serangan miliknya. Serasa serangannya tidak memberi efek apapun, Yuki melompat mundur kebelakang, kembali mengambil jarak. Ia dengan cepat kemudian melesat ke arah lawannya. Tepat beberapa inchi didepannya, ia melakukan sayatan menyilang sambil melompat akrobatik kebelakang. Sesaat sudah melompat, terlihat ratusan pecahan es tajam langsung terarah padanya. Dengan tangan besinya robot tersebut menangkis serangan Yuki, walau ada beberapa yang kena. Sesaat Yuki berpijak, ia langsung menarik benang putih yang sudah terlilit di kedua mesin tersebut. Mesin tersebut langsung kehilangan keseimbangannya dan akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai. Belum selesai sampai disitu serangan berikutnya datang kembali. Terlihat diatasnya sebuah bongkahan es besar dengan ujungnya yang runcing. Tanpa lama-lama Yuki langsung memerintahkan bongkahan es melayang tersebut untuk mengakhiri pertarungannya.

Dan inilah akhirnya, mesin tersebut langsung rusak seketika. Serangan Yuki langsung menusuk disetiap anggota tubuh mesin tersebut. Hingga akhirnya mesin manusia tersebut langsung mati seketika. Pertarungan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Yuki.

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung terkejut melihat Yuki yang bisa mengalahkan mesin dihadapannya. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah serangan terakhirnya. Ia dengan mudah mengendalikan bongkahan es tersebut untuk membunuh mesin tersebut. Semua objek percobaan disini hanya bisa sebatas merubah struktur tubuh mereka menjadi senjata, entah itu senjata tajam atau unsur alam. Tapi dalam menciptakan dan mengendalikannya, mereka belum bisa. Hanya Yukilah yang mengalami kemajuan pesat dibanding mereka semua.

"Mengesankan sekali, Yuki. Kau hanya perlu beberapa menit untuk mengalahkan mesin ini. perkembanganmu semakin lama semakin meningkat, Yuki". Ucap salah seorang atasan Yuki yang melihatnya.

Yuki tak mengubris apa yang ia ucapkan, walapun ia memujinya sekalipun. Karena ini semua tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan. Yuki hanya menatap datar pada mesin yang sudah menjadi rongsokkan tersebut. Jika seberapa cepat mengalahkan mesin ini, memang Yukilah yang paling cepat. Rata-rata semua subjek percobaan disini hanya bisa mengalahkan mesin ini dalam waktu 13 menit lebih. Sedangkan Yuki hanya perlu 6 menit untuk mengalahkannya, hampir setengah dari waktu rata-rata. Walau begitu ada beberapa diantara mereka yang mampu mengalahkan mesin ini dalam waktu 8-9 menit.

"Latihan kali ini cukup untukmu, Yuki. Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan instirahatkan tubuhmu. Selanjutnya kau hanya perlu menunggu perintah dari kami".

"Aku mengerti… Tuan".

Dengan begitu latihan untuk Yuki kali ini selesai. Ia akhirnya pergi dari tempat tersebut, meninggalkan rekan-rekannya yang masih saja menatapnya tak percaya. Mereka semua mengetahui kalau Yuki tercipta lebih dulu dari mereka. Mungkin Yuki mendapatkan pelatihan lebih dulu dari mereka. Tapi tetap saja ini mengagumkan.

"Yuki-san memang hebat, dia bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat…".

"Yuki-kun itu, apa memang ia tercipta sama seperti kita…".

"Cara dia membunuh mesin tersebut seperti monster saja…".

Itulah bisik-bisik yang terjadi setelah Yuki meninggalkan mereka. Percakapan demi percakapan yang terjadi ketika kepergiannya menambah kesan tersendiri baginya. Walau begitu itu bukanlah Sesutu yang perlu dibanggakan. Saat salah satu dari mereka menyebutnya monster, pasti dia lupa kalau semua orang yang ada disini adalah monster. Semua percobaan disini adalah monster yang mengaku sebagai manusia. Mereka semua hanya tercipta untuk satu yakni membunuh dan membunuh, hanya itu tugas mereka.

Di dunia yang luas ini semua manusia pastinya mempunyai tujuan dan arti hidup mereka. Jika tak ada mereka akan mencari tujuan tersebut dan arti mereka diciptakan, dengan begitu mereka disebut manusia. Hanya saja, semua percobaan disini tak pantas untuk disebut manusia. Mereka hanyalah jasad hidup yang kosong. Jasad yang terlihat hidup namun tak ada apa-apa didalamnya. Semua percbobaan disini, bukanlah…

..

..

..

**Manusia**

* * *

**And Done**

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai. Maaf deh kalau saya sangat lelet sebagai author dalam memposting ceritanya. Karena saya sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA, jujur tugas numpuk sana sini, jadi gak ada waktu buat nulis fic. Satu lagi, saya sebagai author jujur saja mulai kehilangan minat dari dunia fanfiction. Karena itu saya jadi kena Wb dan jadi sulit untuk merangkai tiap kata demi kata dalam menulis fic.

Jadi maaf kalau fic ini penulisannya terkesan aneh dan membingunkan, Karena saya harus memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. sebagai seorang author saya hanya bisa meminta maaf saja. seklai lagi saya minta maaf untuk semua reader yang membaca fic saya ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Remake Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : Mashiro (Naruto) x ...

* * *

Apa kau pernah berpikir, bahwa manusia itu adalah puncak dari segala aspek kehidupan didunia. Entah itu dalam bidang kehidupan, sosial, politik dan kekuasaan. Manusia terlahir dengan anugrah yang dimiliki oleh mahluk hidup lainnya, yakni akal mereka. Dengan akal tersebut manusia dapat menciptakan sesuatu yang mustahil, bahkan hal yang tak mungkin sekalipun. Namun, dari itu semua, Perasaan manusialah yang menjadi spesial dari mereka. Dengan perasaan manusia, mereka terkadang mampu menghentikan suatu bencana yang sudah lama terjadi, misalnya perselisihan. Dengan kemurnian perasaan yang dimilikinya, manusia bisa menjadi kuat, dalam artian yang berbeda.

Tetap saja, layaknya sebuah koin. Perasaan tersebut terbagi menjadi dua, baik dan jahat tentunya. Semua memiliki perasaan di hati mereka, tapi itu bukanlah perasaan yang bersifat baik. Seperti Ego, dendam, dan kebencian. Kedua perasaan tersebut menyatu dalam benak semua manusia di muka bumi. Layaknya timbangan yang selalu seimbang antara perasaan baik dan buruk. Sayangnya, keseimbangan tersebut nampaknya telah hancur.

Seperti didunia Shinobi ini, dimana egoisme menjadi suatu hal wajib yang harus dimiliki. Perang dan perebutan kekuasaan sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin sehari-hari. Keseimbangan perasaan mereka perlahan-lahan menjadi hancur, ketika mereka dikuasai oleh perasaan buruk. Dunia Shinobi sekarang ini memang dipenuhi oleh perasaan buruk yang sangat pekat, bahkan dari tatapan mata saja mereka bisa merasakannya. Dalam pekatnya perasaan buruk mereka, terselip beberapa cahaya yang dipenuhi oleh perasaan baik, walaupun tidak banyak. Mereka dengan pemikirannya menolak semua perbuatan yang merugikan sesama atau lingkungan. Yang pasti mereka menjadi incaran dari manusia yang memiliki perasaan buruk.

Dan pada akhirnya hanya kerusakan yang terus terjadi di dunia fana ini. Keberadaan manusia dengan perasaan baik sepertinya sudah lenyap, digantikan dengan mereka yang penuh akan Ego mereka. Untuk meredam semua kerusakan ini, hanya Tuhan yang mampu melakukannya. Dengan segala kekuasaanya, ia dengan mudah menghentikan semua pengrusakan yang dibuat oleh manusia. Dengan mengirim sebagian Malaikatnya, Tuhan pasti mampu menghentikan kekacauan tersebut.

Dari sekian waktu berlalu… hal tersebut tak pernah terjadi.

Kenapa tak terjadi?. Karena Tuhan yakin salah satu dari mereka akan menghentikan semua kekacauan yang ada. Sekian waktu berlalu namun belum juga ada perubahan yang berarti untuk dunia. Kerusakan dan pembunuhan masih kerap terjadi. Karena itulah, manusia akhirnya memutar otak mereka. Dengan segala pengetahuan yang mereka miliki, mereka mulai menciptakan sesuatu yang terlarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Evolusi Manusia.**

Dengan berbekal pengetahuan dan teknologi yang ada, mereka akhirnya berhasil. Tentu mereka berhasil, dengan keberadaanku yang saat ini bersama mereka. Ciptaan mereka bisa dikatakan mulai mendekati apa yang namanya Tuhan. Mereka beranggapan seperti itu karena berhasil menciptakan salah satu ciptaan Tuhan paling suci, Malaikat. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut Malaikat buatan.

Kenapa aku beranggapan seperti ini, karena aku melihat itu semua. Semua yang terjadi pada subjek Evolusi Manusia. Ketika mereka mulai mengeluarkan sayap berkilau mereka. Atau penjelasan yang lebih rinci, karena aku tak sengaja mendengar para ilmuan yang membicarakan tentang proyek ini. Sebuah proyek dengan tujuan menciptakan Malaikat buatan dari tubuh manusia. Namun tentu saja itu bukan hal sepele yang bisa dilakukan oleh semua orang. Malahan mereka akhirnya mati oleh perbuatan mereka sendiri. Hampir semua subjek Evolusi Manusia mati di tahapan yang berbeda-beda. Anggapan bahwa mereka berhasil mungkin itu semua hanya bualan mereka. Tidak, aku tak berpikir seperti itu. Mereka semua berhasil, dengan adanya diriku disini…

…..

….

…

..

**Mashiro Yuki**

Itulah aku. Proyek pertama yang berhasil melewati semua tahapan. Evolusi Manusia yang hampir setara dengan Malaikat. Terlahir kembali dengan tubuh sempurna dan kekuatan yang tertanam sejak dini. Membuat para ilmuan yang ada menaruh harapan mereka padaku. Keberhasilan diriku membuat para ilmuan disini terus mengembangkan proyek mereka. Sampai waktu berlalu tempat ini sudah dipebuhi oleh ratusan subjek yang sudah melewati berbagai tahapan.

Mereka benar-benar berhasil. Entah kenapa aku merasa tempat ini seperti tempat penampungan anak yatim piatu. Sejak pertama kali aku kesini, semua tampak suram. Hanya alat-alat berisik yang memenuhi semua tempat. Tapi sekarang itu berbeda. Hampir setiap tempat terdapat kesibukan dari subjek dengan para ilmuan, yang entah kenapa tempat ini menjadi lebih berwarna.

Satu hal yang masih diragukan. Julukan sebagai Malaikat buatan sepertinya tidak cocok dengan subjek disini, termasuk aku. Disini aku dan subjek lainnya diwajibkan mengikuti berbagai macam latihan bertarung dan penguatan fisik, mungkin lebih tepatnya latihan untuk membunuh. Sebagai mahluk suci yang dikenal, Malaikat tentu saja tak akan melakukan hal kejam dan kotor yang sudah mendarah daging oleh manusia. Mereka hanya melihat dan mengawasi saja apa yang manusia lakukan di muka bumi, kemudian melaporkan kepada Tuhan mereka. Bukannya ikut campur dalam masalah pertikaian manusia. Bisa saja para ilmuan disini mempunyai pandangan yang berbeda tentang Malaikat itu sendiri. Mungkin mereka harusnya memberi julukan Iblis, bukan Malaikat.

Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaanku tentang keberadaan kami semua. Alasan kenapa mereka menamai semua subjek dengan sebutan Malaikat. Tapi bagiku itu tidak penting, aku hanya tahu satu hal kenapa aku dan mereka tercipta. Karena kami semua… hanyalah alat.

Ini semua terjadi tak lama sejak Kanase sudah tak berada lagi disini. Kepergiannya entah kenapa membawa perubahan yang besar pada tempat ini. Jika ini adalah hal yang bagus seharusnya ia berada disini melihat tempat ini yang semakin ramai. Penuh oleh subjek percobaan yang entah kenapa… mereka bahagia. Bahagia karena telah hidup kembali atau mendapatkan apa yang namanya keluarga. Entahlah. Semua orang mempunyai pemikirannya masing-masing.

Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini aku jadi mengetahui beberapa hal dari mereka, walau tak semuanya. Tentang masa lalu mereka. Masa lalu mereka bermacam-macam, mulai dari penyiksaan oleh kedua orang tua mereka hingga tewas. Diculik oleh orang asing dan mengalami tindakan asusila oleh seorang Pedophile. Menjadi korban kecelakaan oleh alam atau manusia. Sangat beragam harus kuakui. Sedikit dari orang yang beruntung.

Seperti itulah tak ada masa lalu dari mereka yang indah. Jika mereka bertanya padaku tentang masa laluku, aku hanya menjawab "Tidak tahu". Atau seperti ingatanku samar-samar jadi aku tak bisa mengingat itu semua. Yah, lagipula aku tak tahu dengan masa laluku yang mana, ketika berada disini atau ketika berada di sebuah desa.

Di umurku yang mungkin sudah menginjak 15 tahun lebih ini, aku sudah melewati banyak hal yang bisa dibilang mengerikan, yakni sebuah misi. Kalau tak salah misi pertamaku adalah menyusup ke suatu desa yang penuh oleh penjahat dan kriminal. Aku ditugaskan oleh atasanku untuk membunuh mereka semua tanpa kecuali. Saat itu mungkin aku berumur sekitar 10 tahun-an. Membayangkan seorang anak kecil harus membunuh orang dewasa yang lebih kuat darinya, apa itu sangat kejam?. Entahlah. Lagipula perintah tetaplah perintah jadi mau tak mau aku harus menurut.

Singkat cerita aku sudah berada disisi desa yang akan aku susupi. Dengan salah satu tehnikku aku memantau apa saja kegiatan mereka disana. Seperti yang dikatakan atasanku disana hanya berisikan para penjahat. Kegiatan mereka seperti mabuk-mabukkan, menggoda seorang perempuan penghibur serta tindakan kekerasan yang terjadi pada orang yang lemah. Walau begitu kegiatan lain seperti transaksi penjualan ataupun pembelian masih berjalan.

Melihat kondisi seperti itu aku memutuskan untuk masuk saja secara terang-terangan dari gerbang utama. Dengan memakai jubah panjang warna merah kecoklatan, aku langsung masuk kesana sembari menutup wajahku. Dengan mudahnya aku sudah berada di jalan utama desa ini. Salahkan kenapa gerbang utama tidak memiliki penjagaan sama sekali. Nampkanya desa ini sangat terbuka untuk siapa saja yang ingin masuk kesini, walau anak kecil sekalipun.

Berjalan sebentar dijalan utama desa ini, bisa kulihat sebagian rumah disini sudah sangat tua. Disini banyak sekali toko penjualan senjata dan obat-obat terlarang serta sebuah bar yang sangat besar. Tidak seperti desa lainnya dimana terdapat penjual makanan, pakaian ataupun tempat untuk menginap. Memang pantas tempat ini dihuni oleh kumpulan kriminal saja, entah itu kelas teri ataupun kelas kakap.

**Bugh!**

Karena melamun melihat sekeliling aku tak sengaja menabrak orang didepannku. Kumendongak tuk melihat seperti apa orang yang kutabrak barusan. Seorang pria berpostur tubuh kekar dengan luka sayatan dipipinya. Ia bersama 3 orang disisinya menampakkan wajah kesal mereka kepadaku.

"Oy Bocah Sialan!. Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!. Lihat!. Karena ulahmu bajuku jadi kotor olehmu!"

Aku hanya terdiam melihat ia marah-marah kepadaku. Kesal dengan tingkahku yang tak ada respon dari kemarahannya. Ia langsung memegang kerah leherku dan mengangkatku agar sejajar dengannya, atau lebih tepatnya ia mencekikku. Besarnya tenaga yang ia gunakan untuk mengangkatku, membuat tudung yang menutupi wajahku terbuka. Lelaki tersebut langsung melihat seorang anak dengan rambut pirang terang dengan mata biru yang redup. Ia bisa melihat tatapan dingin bocah tersebut kearahnya. Ia langsung mendengus tak suka.

"Oy Bocah apa-apaan dengan tatapanmu itu, mau berkelahi hah!. Dengar ya!. Akibat ulahmu bajuku jadi kotor!. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu ini".

Teriaknya kearahku dengan kesal. Teman-temannya yang berada disampingnya hanya memandang sinis dengan senyum yang meremehkan. Mereka semua suka sekali memeras anak kecil rupanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu boleh aku bertanya padamu satu hal?"

"Hah. Apa itu?!".

"Bisakah kalian memberitahuku… siapa orang yang paling kuat disini. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pemimpin kalian". Ucapanku sama seperti wajahku. Dingin menusuk.

Pria tersebut langsung terdiam mendengar nada bicaraku yang dingin. Sikapku ini memang tak peduli dengan situasi yang sekarang. Anak biasa mungkin akan menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil terus berucap maaf tanpa henti, tapi sayangnya aku bukanlah anak kecil seperti itu. Dan tak lama ia langsung menunjukkan wajah kecut tak suka dengan perkataanku barusan.

"Hah apa maksudmu bocah. Untuk apa bocah kecil sepertimu mengetahui siapa dari kami yang paling kuat. Apa kau ingin meminta perlindungan dari orang tersebut. Kasihan sekali dirimu bocah". Ucapnya meremehkan.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku disini… **akan membunuh orang tersebut".**

Aku memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatku barusan. Teman pria tersebut sedikit terperangah dengan ucapanku barusan. Mereka seperti merasakan hawa membunuh dariku. Namun pria ini berbeda, ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hah. Apa maks-"

Jrasshh!

Dengan keras aku menendang dada pria tersebut, tak lupa memberinya serangan yang mematikan. Ia langsung tersungkur ketanah dengan mata melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Rekan-rekannya juga sama, kejadian tersebut sagat cepat.

"Argggghhhh! Ta-tanganku ke-kenapa dengan tanganku!"

Ia menjerit sangat keras dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dengan tebasan yang kubuat dirinya hanya bisa berguling-guling di tanah layaknya cacing kepanasan. Darah dengan deras mengucur keluar dari kedua tangannya yang terputus. Dalam kesakitannya ia bisa melihat kedua tangan tergeletak tak jauh dari anak yang ia pegang tadi. Anak tersebut memandang dingin kearahnya layaknya sampah yang tak berguna.

"Bangsat! Sejak kapan kau".

Ketiga temannya mulai mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing, menghiraukan teman mereka terkapar di tanah. Mereka bertiga menyerang kearahku secara bersamaan dengan penuh amarah. Aku langsung mengeluarkan kuda-kuda bertempur dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganku yang mana sudah menjadi pedang es. Dan dengan cepatnya juga aku…

Jrasssh! Jrasssh! Jrasssh!

**Menghabisi mereka bertiga.**

Tanah coklat tempat mereka berpijak sekarang sudah berubah menjadi genangan berwarna merah, dengan potongan tubuh mereka. Mulai dari tangan, kepala, kaki, isian perut mereka seperti usus, lambung dan lainnya yang berceceran di tanah. Kulihat pria yang mencekik bajuku sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Ia dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk berdiri dan lari sejauh mungkin dariku. Bahkan kulihat selangkangan miliknya sudah basah, ia ngompol tenyata. Dengan langkah tenang aku mendekati pria tersebut yang merayap layaknya ulat pohon. Bekas darah dari tebasan sebelumnya masih mengalir dari pedang buatanku. Dan akhirnya aku berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Apa kau masih ingin berlagak seperti tadi, Pak tua?". Ucapku padanya.

Ia tak membalas ucapanku, ia menghiraukanku seperti aku tak ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia masih terus mencoba untuk berdiri dan kabur. Namun saat mencobanya ia kembali jatuh ketanah, jika dirinya adalah ular mungkin ia bisa kabur dengan cara merayap. Tangan pedang milikku perlahan mulai terangkat sampai membuat kilauan akibat pantulan dari sinar matahari.

"Apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir".

Seketika ia langsung diam ketika ia mendengar ucapan yang menentukan hidupnya. Ia tak menyangka bocah kecil seperti dirinya bisa mengalahkannya dengan sekejap mata. Dan apa-apaan itu ucapannya, kate terakhir. Yang benar saja.

"SIALAN KA-".

Jrasssh!

"Aku tak ingin mendengarnya".

Yah begitulah. Tanpa ada perlawanan dari mereka semua sedikitpun. Berlagak sok kuat kepadaku dan inilah akhir mereka semua. Aku ingin bilang begitu tapi sayangnya perbuatanku memancing seluruh kriminal yang ada didesa ini. Mungkin mereka semua ini mendengar teriakan dari pria yang kehilangan tangannya. Tak perlu waktu lama, puluhan tidak ratusan kriminal sudah mengelilingiku.

"Oyy Bocah bangsat! Berani sekali kau melakukan itu pada rekan kami. Akan kukirim kau ke neraka saat ini juga". Salah satu dari mereka berteriak.

Sama seperti sebelumnya ketika aku bertemu dengan keempat pria tadi. Menanyakan pada mereka siapa pemimpin didesa ini. Namun mereka dengan barbar langsung maju kearahku dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Dengan keahlianku aku langsung maju menerobos kearah mereka dan melayangkan serangku yang mematikan. Aku berhasil keluar dari lingkaran masyarakat kriminal dan kembali menerjang kearah mereka.

Hanya dalam waktu 15 menit, aku sudah membunuh mereka semua. Rumah hancur porak poranda dengan noda darah dimana-mana. Potongan tubuh menghiasi jalanan sekitar yang siapa saja melihatnya langsung mual. Serta beberapa mayat yang tertusuk oleh batangan es tajam yang kubuat. Cukup melelahkan memang tapi ini belumlah berakhir.

Saat ini aku sedang mengcengkram seorang pemuda dengan tangan es buatanku. Dialah yang tersisa dari orang-orang tadi yang menyerang secara brutal. Dengan kendali tanganku, sedikit-sedikit kuperkuat cengkraman tangan esku yang membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Sambil menyiksanya aku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan untuknya.

"Su-sungguh. Aku tak ta-tahu siapa pemimpin di desa ini". Ucapnya dengan nada yang sesak.

"Apa benar begitu".

"Be-benar!. Aku tak tahu tentang pemimpin disini. Ku-kumohon ampuni nyawaku".

Ia langsung memohon kepadaku, menyadari kalau hidupnya akan segera berakhir.

"Kalau begitu sayang sekali"

"A-AKU MOHON PADA-".

**Jrassshhh!**

Ucapan pria ini tak selesai, ketika tubuhnya hancur akibat kepalan tangan buatanku. Percikan darah miliknya langsung mengenai wajahku yang putih. Darah segar miliknya mengalir dari tangan esku yang langsung turun menuju lantai yang coklat. Sebagian tubuhnya langsung ambruk tak kala aku menghilangkan lengan es yang kubuat.

"Maaf saja walau kau meminta belas kasihanku. Aku tetap harus membunuh kalian semua".

Ucapku dingin menusuk pada pria yang tadi kubunuh. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa membiarkan salah satu dari kalian semua hidup. Entah itu wanita yang lemah, anak-anak bahkan lansia sekalipun jika aku mendapat perintah untuk membunuh mereka, maka akan kulakukan. Walau kalian semua menangis darah sekalipun, tetap akan kulakukan.

Satu dari beberapa pemandangan mengerikan yang kulakukan didesa ini. Tumpukan mayat dan potongan tubuh yang tersebar di jalan utama desa, serta beberapa mayat yang wajah mereka sudah hancur, sulit dikenali. Bisa kubilang mereka semua mati disini dengan mengenaskan. Mata mereka yang melotot seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya sesaat aku akan menebas mereka. Mengerikan bukan?. Untuk seorang anak kecil sepertiku yang melakukan tindakan tak manusiawi ini.

Akan kusingkat sebagian cerita ini. Aku langsung memutuskan untuk mencari pemimpin didesa ini yang kuketahui berada di bangunan yang paling besar. Masuk kedalam sana kulihat hanya sebuah rumah besar biasa dengan segala isinya. Begitu selangkah masuk kedalam, ribuan benda tajam langsung menghujani dari segala arah. Sekejap mungkin aku akan mati saat itu juga, tapi aku tidak diperintahkan untuk mati. Kubah es langsung tercipta disekelilingku, membuatku terlindung dari serangan benda tajam dari segala arah. Kulihat dari dalam kubah es ini masih tersisa beberapa bandit atau kriminal. Sepertinya pekerjaanku akan memakan sedikit waktu.

Singkat cerita aku sudah menyelesaikan misi pertamaku ini dengan membunuh semua orang yang ada didesa tersebut. Tambahan, aku juga membawa potongan kepala pemimpin mereka untuk meyakini bahwa aku tidak gagal dalam misiku ini. Bisa kubilang pemimpin mereka tampaknya lumayan handal dalam teknik bertarung, terbukti dengan serangan yang ia lancarkan kepadaku. Aku bisa tahu satu hal tentang pemimpin mereka dari setiap serangan miliknya, dia seorang Shinobi.

Waktu berlalu, aku akhirnya kembali ketempatku berasal dikala matahari akan terbenam. Berdiri dihadapan pintu besar berwarna hitam dengan tinggi sekitar 5 meter. Tak lama pintu langsung terbuka kesamping secara perlahan dengan suara decitan yang keras. Aku langsung masuk kedalam pintu tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah masuk kedalam orang yang memerintahkanku misi ini tepat berada didepanku. Seolah ia tahu bahwa aku akan datang sekarang.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu disana, Yuki-kun?". Ucapnya dengan nada berat.

"Semuanya berjalan sempurna, tak ada kesalahan sekecil apapun. Sesuai dengan perintah anda, aku pergi kesana untuk membunuh semua orang yang ada disana. Oh dan juga". Ucapku berhenti disana.

Aku langsung merogoh ke dalam jubahku untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tadi kubawa. Aku langsung menunjukkannya potongan kepala yang terbungkus oleh lapisan balok es. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana aku menyimpan ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini, Yuki-kun"

"Ini sebagai bukti keberhasilan misiku. Aku membawakan potongan kepala milik pemimpin dari desa yang aku kunjungi tadi. Aku sengaja membawa ini agar kau percaya bahwa aku menjalankan misi ini". jelasku padanya.

"Kukira apa, kau tak perlu membawakan benda seperti itu. Satu tim telah dibentuk untuk melihat apa kau mengerjakan pekerjaanmu ini atau tidak, Yuki-kun".

"Sou ka. Aku tak tahu tentang itu. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kepala ini?".

"Terserah kau saja. Kau bisa menyimpan itu sebagai kolesksimu atau apa aku tak peduli".

Ia langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanku dengan potongan kepala yang masih setia kugenggam. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia langsung terdiam, hendak menyampaikan sesuatu yang ia lupa.

"Satu hal lagi. Aku ingin kau membuat tanda ketika kau selesai menjalankan tugasmu Yuki-kun. Buatlah suatu tanda yang menakjubkan agar semua orang tahu akan kekuatan dan kekejaman dirimu… Yuki-kun. Buatlah seluruh dunia gempar akan keberadaanmu". Ucapan terakhirnya menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Tentu. Aku mengerti". Balasku datar.

Selesai dengan permintaan miliknya ia langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tanda ya?. Tanda seperti apa yang harus kubuat. Ini juga baru misi pertamaku tapi dia sudah memberiku perintah yang entah kenapa membuatku bingung. Tanda yang menunjukkan kekuatan dan kekejaman akan diriku, itu yang ia ucapkan. Dengan kata lain aku akan mendapat misi yang tak akan jauh berbeda. Membunuh, membantai, dan memutilasi setiap korban yang akan menjadi sasaranku. Apakah aku perlu menjadi seorang psycho agar aku bisa membuat sesuatu yang seperti itu. Semua hal gila yang dilakukan oleh Psycho agar eksistensinya diakui oleh seluruh dunia. Tidak, itu mungkin tidak perlu.

Jika aku melihat kembali hasil perbuatanku tadi, bukankah sudah cukup sebagai tanda akan kengerian yang aku ciptakan. Potongan tubuh, darah berceceran dan kematian mengenaskan sudah menjadi cukup tanda yang aku ciptakan. Tapi kemungkinan besar orang-orang tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan perbuatan ini dan mereka pasti akan mencari pelaku yang bertanggung jawab akan kasus ini. Sepertinya aku memang harus memikirkan tanda yang orang itu maksud.

Dan dengan begitu bergam misi mulai ku jalankan. Dan setiap aku selesai dengan pekerjaanku, aku mulai membuat beberapa tanda yang menurutku sesuai. Mulai dari menumpuk mayat-mayat yang kubunuh, mengeluarkan isi perut korban, memotong bagian tubuh secara acak dan metode membunuh dengan menusukan tombak dari belakang jalur tenggorokan hingga mencuat sampai mulut.

Dari semua tanda itu, orang yang memerintahku sama sekali tidak puas. Malahan tanda seperti itu sudah sering ada dikalangan kriminal kelas menengah. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang spektakuler dimana semua orang akan menggigil ketakutan ketika mereka menyadari bahwa aku akan datang. Merasakan kematian datang dengan cepat menghampiri mereka.

Jujur saja aku tak mengerti akan hal itu dan permintaannya membuatku bingung.

Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan suatu tanda yang membuatnya terpukau. Aku menemukan inspirasi itu ketika aku akan membantai kembali sebuah desa. Dalam langkah kaki yang hening aku mulai memikirkan tanda yang akan kubuat. Oh aku hampir lupa satu hal, aku sudah diberi pakaian tempur serba hitam oleh mereka. Mulai dari celana panjang, baju, sepatu serta jubah yang serba hitam. Tampilanku sudah seperti Malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawa siapa saja dengan aksen jubahku yang terkoyak dibagian bawahnya.

Seketika aku langsung mendapatkan inspirasi tersebut, saat aku mengingat kembali tentang pertama kalinya aku melihat salju berguguran. Kulihat kembali penampilanku yang serba hitam ini mungkin itu bisa dicoba. Salju yang putih bagaikan kapas lembut yang berguguran dari langit, yang akan berubah menjadi salju hitam yang membawa petaka. Entah kenapa aku merasa itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Salju sendiri berwarna putih karena air yang ada diudara tidak tercampur dengan partikel lain. Jikalau bisa mungkin aku perlu memasukan partikel berwarna hitam. Mungkin, aku mempunyai kemampuan khusus yang bisa merubah warna salju tersebut. Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan.

Dan sejak saat itu aku mulai beraksi dengan membuat cuaca disekitarku menjadi lebih dingin. Seketika itu juga salju langsung berguguran dengan cepat. Tapi yang membedakan adalah warna dari salju tersebut yang harusnya berwarna putih, melainkan berwarna hitam pekat. Aku bisa melihat reaksi mereka antara terkejut dan heran. Heran karena tiba-tiba turun salju dan terkejut karena salju yang turun berwarna hitam. Hingga beberapa waktu akhirnya aku mendapat julukan dari setiap orang yang kutemui, yakni…

**Kuroyuki no Shinigami**

…

0o0o0o0o0o0

…

Sepenggal kisah diriku yang mengerikan, bukan?. Hidup yang kujalani disini hanyalah untuk membunuh. Tak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa kulakukan selain hal itu. Membunuh dan membunuh setiap manusia atas perintah dari mereka. Seolah tak ada keraguan dari perintah mereka yang terus mengirimku untuk membunuh manusia. Apa yang bisa kulakukan disini selain menuruti keinginan mereka. Aku yang dulu terlahir sebagai manusia yang mati diusia 7 tahun, kembali terlahir menjadi malaikat sesuai sebutan mereka.

Inilah aku sekarang berdiam diri diruanganku yang serba putih ini. Ruangan yang hanya memiliki kasur serta lemari dengan warna yang sama, bahkan lampu dan lantainya juga. Aku hanya duduk bersandar dipojokkan dengan ekspresi yang sama, kosong. Tidak seperti yang lainnya yang kadang menampilkan ekpsresi yang beragam. Entah itu marah, kesal, senang, dan bahagia. Tapi aku, hanya mempunyai satu ekpresi saja. Putus Asa. Seperti itulah yang terlihat oleh orang lain. Mataku yang menyipit seperti ikan yang sudah mati. Gaya bicaraku yang dingin dan langsung to the point. Dengan ciri khas seperti ini aku dihormati ditempat ini sekaligus ditakuti.

Ketika aku berada diruanganku, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ketika selesai menjalankan misi. Biasanya aku hanya duduk dikasur tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. Suatu rutinitas yang kulakukan setiap hari ketika berada disini. Tak tahu aktivitas seperti apa yang harus kulakukan. Jadi hanya ini saja yang bisa kulakukan. Duduk diatas kasur sambil melihat kesekeliling.

Sekarang, ini mungkin rutinitas baru yang sedang kujalankan. Duduk dipojokkan sambil merenung dengan melihat telapak tanganku. Dengan sedikit konsentrasi aku merubah tanganku menjadi cakar es tajam. Aku meneliti setiap lekuk tanganku ini yang berubah menjadi senjata yang mematikan. Seperti cakar burung elang atau semacamnya dengan ujungnya yang sangat tajam. Warna dan lekukan tanganku ini bisa dibilang indah. Warna biru torquise yang bercahaya dengan setiap lekukannya yang menawan. Mungkin tanganku ini mempunyai nilai seni yang tinggi. Tapi jangan salah, keindahannya justru ditakuti oleh lawan. Tangan ini sudah menyayat banyak lawan yang aku hadapi. Mungkin ini seperti bunga mawar yang indah dengan durinya yang tajam.

Tapi dari sekian banyaknya kisah hidupku disini, hanya satu kejadian itu yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Kejadian tersebut bisa aku anggap lebih mengerikan dari setiap hal yang kulakukan disana. Aku tak bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana kejadian tersebut berlangsung. Yang kuingat hanyalah teriakan dan ledakan. Kejadian itu seperti ingatan yang samar samar berputar dikepalaku. Layaknya sebuah mimpi yang begitu samar untuk dilihat.

Yang kulihat dimimpi itu adalah seorang pria berambut pirang dengan sebuah topeng putih polos yang menampilkan lubang mata saja. Pakaian putih yang minim serta beberapa ikatan perban yang ada ditubuhnya, dan juga… sayap. Benar sekali ia mempunyai sepasang sayap putih yang indah. Tapi keindahan sayapnya itu berbeda dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tampak jelas beberapa bercak darah yang terdapat padanya, serta topengnnya. Ia terlihat tengah bertarung dengan seseorang yang sama seperti dirinya.

Mereka berdua sama, memiliki sepasang sayap yang sama dan pakaian yang sama. Tapi wajah yang tertutupi topeng itu terlihat mengerikan, sama seperti pertarungan mereka. Berbagai serangan mereka lancarkan dengan kuat. Kilatan dan ledakan kekuatan terpancar saat saling menahan serang satu sama lain. Pria berambut pirang tersebut langsung menukik dengan cepat menuju sosok yang sama sepertinya. Cakar es sudah tercipta dengan pancaran kekuatan yang menyelubunginya. Tak mau kalah sosok tersebut langsung mengeluarkan serangan miliknya berupa sinar putih dari ketiadaan. Ia langsung menembakkan sinar tersebut menuju pria pirang tersebut. Dengan lihainya ia bisa menghindari serangan tersebut. Dengan jarak yang dekat ia langsung melancarkan serangan miliknya.

Jraasshh!.

Terlihat bekas sayatan berupa sinar biru tersebut dari udara, ketika ia berhasil menyayat sosok didepannya. Sayatan tersebut berhasil mengenai bagian samping perut serta bagian sayapnya. Sosok tersebut hendak menghindar dari serangan sosok pirang tersebut, tapi sayang ia terlambat menghindar. Ia harus merelakan serangan tersebut mengenai dirinya. Belum selesai sampai disana sosok pirang tersebut langsung melancarkan kembali sebuah serangan padanya. Karena lengah akibat serangan tadi, sosok pirang tersebut berhasil melancarkan serangan miliknya. Ia mencekik sosok tersebut dengan kuat, beberapa saat ia kemudian menukik dengan cepat kebawah. Berniat untuk menghantamkan sosok ini menuju tanah.

Brugghhkk!

Dentuman keras langsung tercipta ketika sosok pirang tersebut menghantamkan sosok tersebut ketanah. Asap pekat langsung tercipta saat itu juga akibat efek dari dentuman tersebut. Perlahan, asap tanah tersebut mulai memudar. Didalamnya terlihat bayangan manusia dengan sayap yang mengembang dan bayangan orang yang tersungkur ke tanah. Saat asap itu memudar, terlihatlah sosok pirang tersebut masih mengcengkram sosok yang menjadi lawanannya. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, saling memndang satu sama lainnya dibalik wajah mereka yang tertutup topeng. Bisa terdengar erangan berat dari mereka berdua serta nafas mereka yang berat. Dan saat itu juga sosok pirang tersebut langsung melancarkan serangan berupa pukulan pada bagian perut.

Arggghhhh! Jrassshhh!

Dan bisa ditebak sosok tersebut langsung mengerang kesakitan tak kala pukulan tersebut mengenai perutnya. Ia terus mengerang dengan kuat akibat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Pukulan tersebut belum berhenti, ia terus memukul bagian perutnya sampai terkoyak. Ia mencoba berontak memukul sosok pirang didepannya, berharap ia menghentikan pukulannya.

Trankkk!

Salah satu pukulannya berhasil menghancurkan topeng miliknya. Terlihatlah sosok pemuda yang kisaran umurnya 15 tahun, memiliki mata biru torquise berkulit putih. Pancaran matanya kosong sekali tak kala topeng itu hancur. Tak ada pancaran kehidupan dari sorot matanya yang indah, tapi ekspresi miliknya seperti seorang yang menderita.

Argghhh! Jrassshhh! Jrasshhh! Jrasshh!

Ia kembali melanjutkan pukulannya, kali ini secara membabi buta. Sosok tersebut kembali berteriak kesakitan, namuk tak lama. Kesadaran miliknya langsung menghilang, ia sudah mati. Tapi pemuda berambut pirang tersebut terus saja memukuli perut sosok tersebut sampai hancur. Darah memuncrat keluar dengan deras, membasahi tanah coklat dan wajah putih miliknya. Ia akhirnya menghentikan pukulannya yang dibarengi dengan teriakan keras. Ia terlihat terengah-engah dengan nafas yang berat. Sosok yang ia pukuli tadi sekarang sudah menjadi mayat yang mengenaskan, dengan lubang di perut yang menganga. Ekpresi wajah sosok tersebut tidak terlalu jelas, matanya terhalang oleh rambut coklat miliknya. Tapi darah kental mengalir dari sisi mulutnya yang menganga. Sungguh mengerikan.

Pemuda pirang tersebut kembali bangkit secara perlahan. Terlihat keadaanya seperti orang yang lesuh dengan ekpresi wajah yang menderita. Ia kembali melihat sosok berambut coklat tersebut dengan datar. Tak berselang lama sayap putih miliknya membentang. Ia langsung terbangn menuju angkasa malam, meninggalkan sosok tersebut dengan beberapa helai bulu yang berterbangan.

Itulah mimpi yang tak bisa aku lupakan. Aku memikirkan apa yang terjadi saat itu hingga aku mendapati mimpi seperti ini. Aku yakin, ini hanya sebagian pecahan dari mimpi tersebut yang bisa terealisasikan. Semakin aku mencoba untuk mengingat sebagian dari mimpi tersebut, aku hanya menemukan jalan buntu dari mimpi tersebut. Tak bisa. Aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Memang seperti mimpi buruk seseorang, tapi mimpi ini begitu nyata untuk bisa disebut mimpi. Seperti kejadian yang pernah kulakukan, tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya.

Kenapa aku memikirkan mimpi ini begitu dalam. Tentu saja mimpi ini berkaitan denganku. Saat aku terbangun dari mimpi itu, aku mendapati bahwa bukan berada didalam ruanganku. Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan, dan mendapati sebuah langit yang mendung. Saat itu aku bukan berada disebuah ruangan, melainkan disebuah dataran tanah yang hancur. Kulihat sekeliling tempat ini, penuh oleh bekas pertempuran. Entah itu pepohonan yang tumbang, kawah bekas ledakan, dan beberapa mayat.

Kulihat kedua tanganku yang ini yang berlumuran dengan darah. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang. Tangan yang bergetar dan penuh oleh darah ini, pasti aku sudah melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, apa itu. Apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai aku bisa berada ditempat seperti ini.

"I-ini…".

Ucapku tertahan ketika melihat diriku, lebih tepatnya pakaian yang kukenakan sekarang. Apa yang kupakai ini persis seperti pria berambut pirang dimimpiku. Sebuah pakaian minim dengan beberapa lilitan perban. Tunggu, itu tidak mungkin!. Ini pasti suatu kesalahan. Tak mungkin pria dimimpiku adalah diriku sendiri. Ini hanyalah kebetulan semata saja. Aku yakin itu.

Tetap saja semakin aku menolak pemikiranku tersebut, semakin aku dekat dengan kenyataan bahwa pria pirang dimimpiku, tak lain adalah diriku. Spekulasi yang kubuat untuk menolak kenyataan ini malah semakin membuat ku yakin kalau itu adalah diriku. Setelah itu aku hanya terdiam disana, tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang ini. Aku mengerti sekarang. Bisa-bisanya aku melihat diriku sendiri disana yang sedang bertarung dengan jenis yang sama sepertiku. Dan kulihat diriku sendiri yang membunuhnya dengan cara yang brutal. Entah kenapa, seolah sosok tersebut bukanlah diriku. Apa yang dia lakukan, layaknya boneka yang digerakkan oleh orang lain. Seolah kesadaran milikku digantikkan oleh kesadaran lain. Sedikit membingungkan memang.

Tapi, satu hal yang mengganjal dari ini semua, aku tak bisa mengingat keseluruhan yang terjadi padaku. Saat aku pergi meninggalkan sosok berambut coklat yang telah kubunuh, pasti aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti itu. Dan benar saja aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba mengingatnya, itu hanya membuat kepalaku sakit saja. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang…

**Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?!.**

Itulah salah satu kejadian yang masih terpikirkan olehku. Suatu kejadian yang kulakukan dimana aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Saat aku kembali ketempat ini, aku menyadari adanya suatu perubahan. Perubahan itu adalah para subjek percobaan disini menghilang. Aku mencari kesetiap sudut ruangan didalam bangunan besar ini. Setiap lorong, setiap ruangan dan setiap sudut tempat ini. Dan yang kutemukan disini hanyalah 2 orang subjek saja.

Untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat itu, aku mencari informasi dari peneliti disini secara rahasia. Jika aku langsung bertanya pada mereka, pasti yang kudapatkan hanyalah jawaban yang tak berguna. Dan apa yang kuketahui dari mereka cukup membuatku terkejut. Alasan kenapa semua subjek disini tiada, karena mereka sudah mati. Bukan mati akibat kegagalan percobaan. Melainkan mereka dibunuh. Mungkin kata dibunuh bukanlah kata yang tepat. Lebih tepatnya mereka dipaksa untuk saling bertarung satu sama lain. Pertarungan ini diadakan untuk mengetahui siapa subjek yang paling kuat, termasuk aku. layaknya sebuah pertarungan massal, dimana semua yang ada adalah musuh. Tak ada yang namanya teman yang bisa membantu. Yang bisa membantu adalah dirimu sendiri. Mungkin seperti itulah kejadiannya.

Akibat peristiwa itu, yang tersisa dari semua subjek berjumlah 7 orang. Lebih tepatnya 4 perempuan dan 3 laki-laki, termasuk aku. 4 dari mereka sekarang keberadaannya tidak aku ketahui. Tapi dari informasi yang kudapat mereka dikirim suatu tempat yang jauh. Mungkin salah satu cabang dari tempat ini.

Itulah sepenggal kisahku tentang tempat ini yang penuh oleh pertumpahan darah. Diciptakan oleh mereka, hidup oleh mereka dan mati untuk mereka. Seperti sebuah lingkaran takdir yang tak akan pernah berhenti. Kutukan yang akan terus berada pada setiap subjek manusia senjata sepertiku. Kutukan yang tak akan pernah berhenti sampai mati sekalipun.

Semakin lama ku hidup, semakin lama rasa kemanusianku menghilang. Misi demi misi, latihan demi latihan, aku selalu menerima itu semua dari mereka. Aku tak peduli ketika mereka selalu mengutak-atik tubuhku demi kepentingan mereka. Aku bukanlah apa-apa bagi mereka. Hanya senjata. Sekedar senjata yang berbentuk manusia. Sebatas alat yang digunakan oleh mereka.

Kulihat kembali tanganku ini. Tangan yang sudah membunuh ribuan manusia disana. Bekas darah mereka tak akan pernah hilang. Teriakan mereka. Tatapan putus asa mereka. Semuanya akan terus terukir didalam ingatan ku ini. Serasa kaset rusak yang terus berputar tanpa henti. Akan terus berputar memperlihatkan bagaimana aku dengn keji membunuh mereka. Inilah kutukan yang kuterima ketika langit memberiku kehidupan kedua.

"Inilah aku sekarang. Aku tak lebih dari sekedar…

….

…

..

.

**Hitobuki **(Senjata Manusia)

* * *

**And Done.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mashiro Yuki atau dulu yang dikenal Uzumaki Naruto masih saja terdiam diruangan miliknya. Menundukkan wajahnya tanpa memikirkan apapun. Masih terduduk dipojokan ruangan dengan ekpresi datar khas miliknya. Tatapan kosong miliknya seperti melamun, atau mungkin bukan. Hanya ekpresi kosong tanpa apapun.

Sreet!

Pintu ruangan miliknya otomatis terbuka. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut panjang tergerai berwarna perak. Iris mata berwarna merah pekat seperti Rubi yang sedikit menyipit. Serta pakaian yang serba hitam, sama seperti dirinya.

"Mashiro Taichou ada misi. Tapi sebelum itu anda diperintahkan untuk menjemput Hitagi yang masih ada diluar sana". Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Panggilan misi rupanya. Biasanya salah satu pimpinan disini yang akan datang untuk memberitahukan tentang misi tersebut. Tapi kali ini adalah seorang wanita yang datang keruangan miliknya. Seorang wanita dengan postur tubuh setinggi 160 cm. Mempunyai kulit putih bersih yang tanpa bekas luka. Paras yang indah dengan ekspresi yang tenang. Tidak terlalu menonjolkan emosinya saat berbicara dengan seseorang. Terlihat memiliki kesamaan dengan dirinya, tapi tidak seperti itu.

Dilihat lebih detail lagi, untuk pakaian yang dikenakan oleh wanita ini nampak berbeda dari pakaian yang ia kenakan. Untuk para Manusia Senjata berjenis kelamin perempuan, pakaian yang dikenakan sedikit terbuka. Salah satunya adalah dia. Pakaian yang ia kenakan terdiri dari baju hitam ketat tanpa lengan yang menempel dikulit dengan kerah yang melingkar. Membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat dengan jelas. Untuk bawahan ia memakai celana ketat sampai lutut yang ditutupi oleh rok hitam. Serta jubah hitam yang tidak terlalu besar dengan aksen terkoyak dibagian bawahnya.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana".

Ucapnya singkat sampai akhirnya wanita itu kembali pergi. Ia belum berniat beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang ini. Saat ini ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada saat itu, yang membuat ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Berusaha mencoba menyelam lebih dalam menuju ingatannya, tapi ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Menghela nafas kecil, merasa tak menemukan apapun yang bisa diingat. Akhirnya ia langsung bangkit dari tempat miliknya dan bersiap menuju ketempat Hitagi.

**Kuroyuki no Shinigami**

**©Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: Naruto x ….**

**Warning: OC, OOC, Bashing Chara, Typo dimana-mana, dan beberap kata yang mungkin tak sesuai dengan KBBI.**

**Just read this fic and enjoy it.**

* * *

Hembusan angin yang kencang menemani perjalanan dirinya. Terlihat beberapa awan putih yang berselancar didalam luasnya langit biru. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajah putihnya, membuat rambutnya menari-nari karenanya. Seperti yang diperintahkan oleh wanita tadi, saat ini dirinya sedang mencari Hitagi dari angkasa.

Dengan kemampuannya, ia bisa menumbuhkan sepasang sayap putih yang indah, membuat dirinya bisa terbang bebas layaknya burung. Ia masih belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Hitagi dari sini, sampai ia melihat sebuah kobaran api yang besar serta kawah-kawah bekas pertarungan. Melihat itu, dirinya langsung menukik cepat menuju tempat itu. Belum sampai ia menginjakkan tanah, ia bisa melihat Hitagi sedang duduk disebuah batu yang besar. ia pun langsung mendarat dibelakangnya.

"Hitagi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?". Ucapnya bertanya.

Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya, Hitagi sontak menengok kebelakang. Terlihatlah disana seorang Manusia Senjata yang paling disegani di Organisasi, Mashiro Yuki. Ekpresi datar dan dinginnya seperti biasa tidak pernah berubah.

"Taichou 'kah. Tidak biasanya anda datang ketempat ini. Apa anda mempunyai suatu urusan denganku?!". Ucap Hitagi dengan sopan.

"Aku tak mempunyai urusan apapun denganmu, Hitagi". Ucap Mashiro datar.

"Lalu untuk apa anda repot-repot datang menemuiku disini, Taichou?. Jika anda memang tak ada urusan apa-apa denganku". Balasnya lagi dengan nada bertanya.

Hitagi, salah satu dari 3 Manusia Senjata yang ada di Organisasi. Seorang Manusia Senjata berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan sikap yang agak pendiam, namun sebenarnya dia sangatlah disiplin dalam menerima perintah. Untuk ciri-ciri fisiknya ia adalah seorang wanita yang cantik berkulit putih dengan rambut berwarna merah cerah sampai pinggang. Iris mata berwarna Violet gelap dengan tatapan yang begitu luas. Serta sikapnya itu menambah kesan sebagai Manusia Senjata yang paling disiplin.

"Ada sebuah misi. Aku diperintahkan oleh Kurami untuk menjemputmu kembali ke Organisasi sekarang juga. Untuk detail misi yang akan kita jalani nanti, aku masih belum tahu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ini pasti berkaitan dengan membunuh". Jelasnya.

"Misi' kah. Padahal aku baru saja selesai disini dan harus kembali menjalani misi. Ini merepotkan". Keluh Hitagi.

Memang benar. Ia barus saja selesai dengan misinya disini untuk membunuh dan menghancurkan sekelompok orang yang memata-matai Organisasi tempat mereka berasal. Bahkan bagi Hitagi sendiri mereka juga memberikan perlawanan yang cukup kuat untuk membunuh dirinya. Merasa tak ada pilihan, Hitagi akhirnya mengeluarkan sedikit kemampuannya untuk mengalahkan mereka. Dan inilah hasilnya, kobaran api dimana-mana serta beberapa mayat yang sudah menjadi kerangka.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini adalah perintah dari atasan, Hitagi. Jika kau menolak aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu". Ucap Mashiro.

"Aku juga tahu akan hal itu, Taichou. Memang tak ada pilihan lain bagi kita yang hanya bisa menuruti perintah. Walau itu adalah anda sendiri, Taichou".

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Hitagi memang ada benarnya. Mereka para Manusia senjata diciptakan hanya untuk menuruti setiap perintah yang diberikan oleh atasannya. Mereka tak diperkenankan untuk menolak setiap perintah yang diberikan, apalagi membangkang pada atasan mereka. Dan jika ada yang salah satu dari mereka berprilaku seperti itu, tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bahkan bagi Mashiro sekalipun.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Atasan pasti akan marah jika kita terus ada disini".

Baru beberapa langkah dirinya akan pergi, ia kembali terdiam. Ia terdiam ketika orang dibelakangnya menanyakan suatu hal padanya. Sungguh, nampaknya Hitagi masih ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Nee Mashiro Taichou ada yang ingin kukatanyakan padamu…". Hitagi sontak berdiri secara perlahan. Ia langsung membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor. "Anggap saja ini pembicaraan antara kita saja. Taichou, sebagai Manusia Senjata yang paling kuat, apakah dirimu… **Membenci Manusia?!".**

Hembusan angin langsung menerpa mereka. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak terbayang akan dilontarkan padanya.

"Ketika kita menjalani misi bersama, kau selalu membunuh semua musuh dengan brutal. Bahkan kau tak pernah memberikan musuh kesempatan untuk melawan, apalagi melarikan diri. Aku tak tahu apakah itu kebiasaanmu yang sudah terbentuk saat menjalani semua latihan di Organisasi, atau mungkin itu semua karena perintah dari atasan yang ditujukan padamu. Tapi, tetap saja aku ingin tahu, apakah anda… **Membenci Manusia".**

dirinya hanya terdiam ketika wanita didepannya bertanya hal seperti itu. Membenci manusia. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Menutup matanya untuk berpikir tentang jawaban yang akan diberikan olehnya. Cukup lama baginya menutup mata untuk berpikir, hingga dirinya membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Entahlah. Jika aku membenci manusia pasti aku sudah membunuh semua manusia yang ada dibumi ini. dibilang suka juga tidak karena aku tidak menyukai mereka. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa pada mereka. Dalam setiap aksi yang kujalankan, memang benar aku seperti yang kau bilang, Hitagi. Jika itu adalah suatu kebiasaanku, mungkin itu memang benar. Aku mulai membunuh setiap musuh seperti itu karena perintah dari atasan juga. Saat itu aku diperintahkan untuk membuat suatu tanda dari setiap aksiku, agar eksistensiku bisa dilihat oleh dunia. Tapi dari itu semua hanya satu yang membuat atasanku senang, yakni saat salju hitam pekat turun dari langit. Dan karena itulah aku mendapat julukan…** Kuroyuki no Shinigami".**

Walau sedikit, Hitagi setidaknya bisa mengenal Mashiro lebih dalam. Setelah mendengar semua penjelasannya, Hitagi jadi tahu alasan kenapa Mashiro begitu disegani. Walau sangat sedikit informasi yang diketahui olehnya tentang Mashiro, Hitagi cukup senang dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Meski begitu, kenapa Taichou harus membunuh mereka semua dengan cara seperti itu?". Hitagi kali ini berucap dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi

"Ha'i?".

Mashiro yang mendengar itu hanya merespon dengan singkat akan pertanyaan Hitagi tadi. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Maksudku, kenapa Taichou harus membunuh mereka seperti itu. Anda bisa saja membunuh mereka semua tanpa perlu menggunakan cara keji yang selalu anda gunakan. Bukankah anda bisa membunuh setiap musuh dengan cara yang sederhana, tanpa perlu membunuh mereka dengan brutal".

Ia bisa melihat raut mata Hitagi yang sangat ingin meminta penjelasan akan aksi miliknya. Melihat itu ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa akan pertanyaan wanita didepannya ini.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa padamu. Seperti yang sudah kau bilang tadi, ini mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaanku".

Ia hanya menjawab seadaanya saja akan pertanyaan wanita yang ada didepannya ini. Mendengar itu, ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya karena tak puas akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Mashiro. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha.

"Begitu rupanya… kukira Taichou itu sama sepertiku. Sangat membenci mahluk yang bernama manusia". Ucapnya dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Apa maksudmu, Hitagi?".

Saat ini dirinya ingin mengatuhui maksud dari pengakuan Hitagi. Sama seperti dirinya yang membenci manusia, itulah yang ia ucapkan. Dirinya saat ini tak terlalu mengerti dengan pengakuan Hitagi. Membenci manusia, tapi kenapa?

" Taichou, Jika kau bertanya padaku, tentu saja aku sangat membenci mereka. Lebih tepatnya manusia yang menindas orang yang lebih lemah darinya. Ketika aku melihat hal itu terjadi pada mereka, aku selalu ingin memberi pelajaran pada mereka yang kuat, yang sok-sokan menindas yang lemah. Dan ketika aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini, akhirnya aku bisa membalas perbuatan orang-orang tersebut. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti dengan kekuatanku ini. Aku pasti bisa menghapus semua manusia seperti itu".

Begitu rupanya, manusia yang menindas sesamanya yang lemah. Ia tidak begitu tahu kalau ada Manusia Senjata yang mempunyai pemikiran seperti ini. Nampaknya sisi manusia miliknya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Dan juga mungkin dirinya menjadi korban penindasan, yang membuat dirinya begitu membenci manusia. Hitagi mungkin sama seperti Mashiro yang memiliki masa lalu kelam saat mereka hidup dilingkungan masyarakat. Dan pada akhirnya Hitagi berakhir menjadi korban penindasan oleh masyarakat dilingkungannya dulu. Alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

Tapi Hitagi kau lupa akan satu hal tentang dirimu, kau itu Manusia Senjata. Tak peduli seberapa bencinya kau pada manusia yang menindas yang lemah, pada akhirnya kau akan membunuh mereka semua tanpa pandang bulu. Walau saat ini kita memang selalu menjalankan misi dengan membunuh para kriminal, entah itu kelas teri ataupun kakap. Pastinya ada terselip beberapa manusia lemah yang menjadi korban mereka. Dan pada akhirnya semua seperti biasa, mereka semua mati. Mati tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

"Jadi itu alasanmu membenci Manusia, Hitagi. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau membenci manusia seperti itu. Tapi harus kuakui kau hebat juga. Kau masih memiliki suatu emosi yang terpendam didalam dirimu. Kukira ketika kau menjadi Senjata Manusia, kau akan membuang semua emosi itu sepertiku. Tapi kau, nampaknya sedikit berbeda".

"Tidak. Bagiku kau tak seperti itu. Walau anda mempunyai wajah yang terkesan datar nan dingin, terkesan menakutkan untuk didekati. Tapi nyatanya anda tidaklah seperti itu. Terimakasih sudah mau berbicara panjang lebar denganku".

Entah kenapa dirinya sedikit menangkap satu hal tentang Hitagi. Ia terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mashiro selalu berpikir kalau Hitagi itu tidak suka dengan pembicaraan panjang lebar seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu, ia terlihat menikmati semua ini.

Sebelum itu, dari angkasa terlihat sesosok manusia yang terbang. Hingga tak lama ia langsung menukik kebawah menuju tempat Hitagi dan Mashiro berada. Sedikit hembusan angin tercipta tak kala sosok itu mendarat diatas tanah. Perlahan debu yang menyelimuti dirinya menghilang. Terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut putih dari kepulan asap yang menyelimutinya. Dialah Kurami. Nampaknya mereka berdua terlalu lama mengobrol hingga Kurami datang menjemput mereka.

"Kalian berdua ini lama sekali. Sampai membuat atasan menunggu lama akan kehadiran kalian". Ucap wanita ini dengan datar.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama berada disini, hingga lupa tujuanku untuk datang kesini". Kali ini Mashiro yang meminta maaf.

Yah mungkin ini kesalahan dirinya sendiri, sampai membuat Kurami datang kesini. Awalnya ia datang untuk menjemput Hitagi, tapi malah mereka sekarang yang dijemput oleh Kurami untuk segera menjalankan misi. Tak lupa Hitagi juga meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya untuk segera melapor pada atasan mereka.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Untuk detail misi kali ini, akan kujelaskan dalam perjalanan".

"Hn". Ucap mereka kompak.

Sepasang sayap langsung tumbuh dipunggung mereka. Mashiro dengan sayap es miliknya yang terlihat bercahaya, dengan tambahan kilauan bening disayapnya. Untuk Hitagi ia mengeluarkan sepasang sayap api membara. Seperti burung Phoenix yang bulunya terbakar oleh api. Sedangkan Kurami ia mengeluarkan sepasang sayap putih dengan bulu-bulunya yang lembut seperti kapas. Dengan cepat mereka bertiga langsung melesat menuju langit. Meningalkan tempat pertemuan tadi dan kembali ke tempat Organisasi mereka.

**Skip.**

Misi yang diberikan kali ini nampak berbeda. Biasanya Mashiro selalu menjalankan setiap misi seorang diri tanpa bantuan dari rekan-rekannya. Hanya sesekali dirinya menjalankan misi secara berkelompok, dengan dirinya yang menjadi kapten. Mashiro tak tahu kenapa dirinya ditunjuk sebagai kapten. Sebagai manusia senjata ia juga tidak mempunyai pengalaman untuk menjadi kapten. Tapi mau tak mau ia menerima itu. Karena baginya perintah dari atasannya adalah mutlak.

Selang beberapa waktu, dengan berbagai misi yang dijalani oleh Mashiro secara berkelompok. Entah menjalankan misi dengan para Manusia Senjata yang belum berpengalaman, ataupun dengan mereka berdua yang sudah sangat terlatih. Sudah pasti ia yang akan memimpin mereka. Tak ada bantahan atau penolakan dari mereka semua, dengan Mashiro yang menjadi pemimpin mereka. Hingga waktu berlalu ia menjadi kapten di Organisasi ini.

Misinya kali ini adalah menghancurkan sebuah perkampungan yang cukup besar. Dimana perkampungan tersebut merupakan tempat berkumpulnya para bandit dan kriminal kelas kakap. Tempat ini selalu menjadi pusat perdagangan ilegal, entah itu senjata, budak, ataupun organ tubuh manusia. Itulah informasi yang diterima dari atasannya. Entah Informasi itu benar atau tidak.

Setelah sekian waktu berlalu, akhirnya ia bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan perkampungan disana. Dengan media sebuah burung hantu yang ia ciptakan, ia perintahkan burung itu untuk memantau keadaan disana. Dengan memejamkan matanya, Mashiro menggunakan via telepati untuk melihat keadaan desa melalui burung tersebut.

'_Penjaagan di gerbang utama cukup ketat tapi sebaliknya gerbang belakang tidak. Bahkan dibagian atas dinding gerbang utama lebih banyak pasukan yang menjaga. Jadi begitu, mereka memprioritaskan gerbang utama'._ Batin Mashiro menganalisa.

"Taichou apa anda sudah mendapat gambaran tentang rencana untuk misi kita kali ini?". Ucap hitagi membuka pembicaraan.

Tak berselang lama, seekor burung hantu putih datang menuju mereka. Burung hantu itu tampak berterbangan sebentar hingga akhirnya ia hinggap dipundak seseorang. Orang itu adalah Mashiro, sang pemilik burung hantu tadi. Hingga tak lama burung itu langsung berubah menjadi cairan bening dan perlahan langsung menyatu kembali dengan tubuh miliknya. Nampaknya burung tadi dibuat dari sebagian tubuhnya.

"Tentu. Aku sudah mendapat gambaran rencana untuk misi kita kali ini".

Sontak mereka berdu terdiam untuk mendengarkan rencana yang akan dikatakan oleh pemimpin mereka.

"Hitagi, kau akan membuat serangan kejutan menuju pusat desa, setelahnya buatlah kacau pemukiman tersebut dari atas sana. Setelah Hitagi selesai membuat serangan pengalihan, aku akan langsung menyerang penjaga yang ada digerbang utama, setelah itu aku akan masuk kedalam pemukiman tersebut dan membunuh semua yang ada disana. Kurami, kau akan menyelinap dari gerbang belakang karena penjagaan disana yang kurang ketat. Setelah itu masuklah kedalam dan habisi semua orang yang ada disana. Serangan pertama Hitagi merupakan kode bagi kita untuk beraksi. Mengerti?". Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam mendengarkan, setelahnya mengangguk mengerti dengan rencana yang dibuat oleh Mashiro.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai!".

Dengan cepat mereka bertiga langsung pergi menuju posisi masing-masing. Mashiro bersama Hitagi menuju gerbang utama desa, sedangkan Kurami menuju gerbang belakang. Mereka semua pergi dengan terbang menggunakan sayap mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu…

Menuju kedalam pemukiman disana memang bukanlah seperti desa kebanyakan. Mereka yang bersinggah disini kebanyakan adalah seorang bandit dan para kriminal, mulai dari kelas teri sampai kelas kakap. Cukup besar untuk disebut sebagai pemukiman, mungkin lebih tepatnya ini sebuah desa. Menuju kedalam desa tampak keadaan desa yang kumuh dan suram. Terlihat beberapa tengah bertarung entah karena masalah apa. Beberapa gelandangan dan pengemis turut menghiasi tempat ini. Toko senjata dan toko-toko aneh lainnya yang berjajaran. Sungguh desa yang sangat suram dan mengerikan.

Digerbang utama, terlihat beberapa penjaga gerbang tersebut hanya santai-santai saja. Tampak dari mereka yang meminum minuman keras sampai mabuk. Ada yang bermain kartu dengan penjaga lainnya, bahkan ada yang sampai tidur pulas. Penjaga diatas gerbang juga sama, mereka santai sekali dalam menjalankan tugas mereka. Tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan menimpa mereka.

Menuju keatas langit yang tinggi, terlihatlah sepasang sayap api dari langit. Ia adalah Hitagi yang saat ini berada cukup jauh dari gerbang utama. Melihat kebawahnya, ia bisa melihat permukaan desa tersebut dari angkasa. Bahkan dari langit saja desa itu terlihat suram walaupun banyak lampu-lampu indah yang menyala-nyala. Ia dengan perlahan merentangkan salah satu lengannya yang tertuju kearah pusat desa. Tak lama muncullah kobaran api yang berada ditelapak tangannya. Kobaran api itu perlahan membesar dan membentuk sebuah matahari kecil. Tak lama bola api itu mengecil, mulai memadat untuk menciptakan efek ledakan yang tinggi. Hingga bola api itu berbentuk kerucut sebesar bola sepak dengan warna merah pekat, membuktikan bahwa bola api itu sangat panas. Selesai dengan itu, Hitagi mulai membidik sasarannya dibawah sana. Ia berusaha untuk mengenai sasarannya dengan akurat. Hingga tak lama ia langsung menembakkannya.

**Shiuutt!**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**Blarrrrrr!**

Ledakan besar langsung tercipta dipusat desa yang langsung membumihanguskan semuanya. Ledakan itu membungbung tinggi keatas langit yang kemudian tercipta ledakan disisinya, membuat ledakan itu terlihat seperti sebuah salib runcing. Para penduduk yang ada disana hanya bisa meregang nyawa tak kala daerah mereka menjadi target sasaran. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang sampai terpental beberapa meter akibat efek ledakan barusan. Seketika itu juga suasana desa yang tentram langsung menjadi kacau.

"Dari serangan yang diciptakan olehnya, aku ragu ada yang masih hidup disana. Mungkin ia sedikit berlebihan dalam memberikan serangan pertama pada mereka". Ucap Mashiro sambil berlari menuju gerbang utama.

Para penjaga gerbang seketika itu juga langsung panik dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba yang datang. Semua penjaga gerbang tak menduga kalau sebuah serangan akan datang dan langsung mengahancurkan pusat desa. Suasana yang tenang sudah berubah menjadi histeria masal, kepanikan terjadi dimana-mana.

Menuju ketempat Kurami, saat ini ia sedang menjalankan tugasnya untuk menyelinap masuk dari gerbang belakang. Setelah membereskan semua penjaga yang ada disana, lantas ia langsung masuk kedalam dan mulai gencar melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan. Saat ini dirinya berada diposisi yang bisa dibilang terpojok. Musuh berada disekilingnya.

Semua prajurit yang ada disana bersiaga penuh akan sosok wanita didepan mereka, yang bisa dibilang aneh. Dikatakan aneh, karena dia membunuh semua penjaga gerbang dengan cara yang tak biasa. Ia membunuh mereka semua menggunakan semua bagian tubuh miliknya, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Menyadari ia sudah terkepung, lantas Kurami langsung merubah kedua tangannya menjadi sebuah cakar logam khusus yang teramat tajam. Musuh yang melihat itu entah kenapa merasa takut. Bagaimana mungkin, wanita ini bisa melakukan hal yang tak biasa. Merubah kedua tangannya menjadi sebuah senjata semudah membalikkan tangan.

"Bersiaplah. Aku akan mulai menyerang".

Satu kalimat datar yang diucapkan dari seorang Manusia Senjata bernama Kurami. Dengan tubuh yang sudah berubah menjadi berbagai senjata logam yang keras, dirinya langsung melesat maju untuk menebas setiap musuh yang berada disekelilingnya. Pengalam bertempur miliknya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Memanfaatkan kekuatan miliknya serta gaya bertarung miliknya, sudah sangat cukup untuk memuntahkan setiap darah dari musuh-musuhnya. Tentu, awal pertarungan yang dipenuhi oleh teriakan kesakitan.

Sementara itu, Mashiro saat ini sudah berada didalam desa dan bertarung dengan para prajurit yang ada disini. Dengan pengalaman dan kekuatan mereka yang cukup terampil, membuat ia harus sedikit serius dalam menghadapi mereka. Tapi tentunya ia berhasil mengalahkan setiap musuh yang datang menghampirinya. Seperti biasa, saat Mashiro melakukan aksi bertarungnya, ia pasti selalu meninggalkan jejak mengerikan dari musuh-musuhnya yang sudah tewas. Kali ini terlihat didalam tubuh mereka yang mencuat akar-akar runcing dari kekuatan es miliknya. Membuat isi perut setiap musuh keluar dengan mengenaskan.

Dari angkasa, terlihat siluet merah api yang terang tengah melayang-layang. Hitagi dari angkasa juga menyerang dengan melemparkan bola-bola api dengan daya ledak yang cukup tinggi. Dari angkasa, ia menyerang bangunan-bangunan vital desa ini, berupa rumah sakit, pusat senjata dan bangunan lainnya.

Tak perlu memakan waktu lama, semua tempat pemukiman ini sudah berubah menjadi lautan api. Serta teriakan minta tolong dan ketakutan semua penduduk disini. Mereka semua yang berusaha lari sudah menjadi sudah pasti akan mati tercabik-cabik ditangan Mashiro dengan kekuatan es miliknya, atau tidak mati terpotong-potong ditangan Kurami dengan kemampuan miliknya untuk merubah tubuhnya menjadi senjata sesuka dirinya. Rencana kali ini berakhir dengan sukses.

**{-0-0-0-0-0-0-0}**

**~Kuroyuki no Shinigami~**

**{-0-0-0-0-0-0-0}**

Hanya memakan waktu yang tak terlalu lama, desa ini sudah hancur menjadi abu. Terlihat beberapa tubuh manusia yang entah itu utuh atau tidak. Balok-balok es tajam yang muncul di beberapa rumah warga serta beberapa tubuh manusia yang tertancap disana. Beberapa kobaran api yang masih ada membakar beberapa bangunan. Cipratan darah yang berada dimana-mana serta bau amis yang mulai menyengat hidung. Sungguh mengerikan. Desa yang cukup besar bisa hancur ditangan 3 orang ini. Inilah mereka sekarang berdiri disuatu tempat didalam desa. Kembali melihat seluruh hasil perbuatan mereka yang begitu mengerikan.

"Tampaknya misi kita disini sudah selesai. Melihat seluruh kerusakan ditempat ini, pasti tak ada satu korban yang selamat".

Mashiro mencoba melihat sekeliling, berusaha mencari tahu apakah memang ada korban yang selamat. Sejauh mata yang bisa ia lihat, hanya kerusakanlah yang berada diseluruh tempat ini. Seperti yang dikatakannya, pasti tak ada korban yang selamat.

Tapi entah kenapa ada yang aneh darinya, tak biasanya dia seperti ini. Hitagi tampak tak terlalu banyak bicara. Ia terlihat lebih banyak melamun dengan kondisi tempat ini yang sudah berubah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Apa ini berkaitan dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Ia tak tahu.

"Hn. Memang mustahil ada yang selamat dari tempat ini, dari bekas pertempuran ini yang seperti neraka. Mungkin ada baiknya kita segera pergi dan melaporkan keberhasilan misi pada pimpinan. Sepertinya waktu sudah banyak terbuang"

Kurami dengan wajah datar khas miliknya menimbali apa yang dikatakan Mashiro tadi. Sudah saatnya mereka bertiga pergi dari puing-puing didesa ini. Kembali ketempat Organisasi mereka dan menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"Tentu. Ayo".

Namun baru beberapa langkah tercipta, 3 Manusia Senjata itu harus berhenti, tak kala sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinga mereka. Dari suara yang terdengar, nampaknya ada satu korban selamat yang meminta pertolongan. Mereka bertiga tadi mendengar permintaan tolong dari suara ini yang begitu pilu.

Mata biru Torquise miliknya dengan sigap mencari asal suara tersebut. Melangkah pelan dibarengi oleh mereka berdua dibelakang, Mashiro lantas mencari asal suara tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, dirinya bisa menemukan asal dari suara tersebut. Didepannya, terlihat seorang anak kisaran umur 8 tahun yang tertimbun reruntuhan rumah. Nampaknya ia berhasil selamat dari pembataian.

"To-tolong… siapa saja… Tolong…".

Teriak anak itu merintih kesakitan didepan dirinya. Ia hanya memandang datar dengan keadaan anak didepannya ini yang meminta pertolongan. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, bocah itupun mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, untuk melihat orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Bocah itupun bisa melihat, wajah datar dan dingin yang tak peduli pada apapun.

"Sepertinya ada korban yang selamat. Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?".

"Tentu. Langsung saja bunuh, Taichou".

Kurami yang kebetulan melihat korban selamat didepannya, langsung menimpali apa yang diucapkan oleh Mashiro. Wajah datar miliknya seakan ia tak peduli dengan anak kecil didepannya ini yang terus saja meminta tolong. Lagipula perintah dari atasannya adalah membunuh semua orang ditempat ini tanpa kecuali, walau itu adalah seorang anak kecil. Baginya, perintah adalah mutlak.

"Jadi begitu…".

Mashiro saat ini hanya bisa menundukkan wajah putih miliknya. Ekspresi miliknya tak terlihat akibat poni rambut miliknya. Ia dengan pelan mulai mengarahkan salah satu tangan miliknya kesamping. Hingga tak lama tangan itu sudah berubah menjadi sebuah pedang es dengan ukuran yang besar. Anak kecil tersebut hanya memandang ngeri dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Orang ini akan membunuhnya. Hanya dengan sekali tebasan dirinya pasti mati, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Mashiro langsung mengangkat pedang es besar itu untuk mengambil ancang-ancang. Cukup satu kali ayunan, anak ini pasti akan mati. Namun entah kenapa, pedang itu tak mau juga bergerak untuk menebas bocah yang ada didepannya. Seakan pedang itu sudah terlilit oleh rantai tak kasat mata.

'_Kenapa… aku tak bisa melakukannya. Kenapa aku menjadi ragu saat ini. Cukup satu kali… satu kali tebasan dan anak ini akan mati. Tapi kenapa… tanganku tak mau bergerak. Ini… sama seperti waktu itu…'._

Sedikit mendekat, terlihat raut wajah yang penuh keraguan miliknya. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia menjadi ragu seperti ini. Dari sekian pembunuhan yang sudah ia lakukan, kenapa perasaan ini kembali tak kala dirinya dihadapkan dengan seorang anak kecil. Ia yakin dirinya sudah membunuh perasaan ini sejak dulu. Tapi kenapa, kenapa perasaan ragu ini kembali.

'_Cih…'_**.**

Setelah berkutat cukup lama dengan batin miliknya, ia paksakan untuk menebas anak ini sekarang. Baginya sudah cukup lama dirinya membuang waktu ditempat ini. Bocah tersebut, dengan pandangan putus asa miliknya, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk terbunuh oleh pria didepannya. Ia dengan ketakutan yang sangat, bocah tersebut langsung memejamkan mata kecil miliknya. Setidaknya, mungkin ini bisa meminimalisir rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan.

**Trankkk!.**

Ia hanya bisa mebelalakkan matanya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Didepannya saat ini ia melihat, Hitagi yang menahan serangan miliknya. Hitagi menahan laju pedang es milik Mashiro dengan pedang kecil yang terbuat dari api. Tapi kenapa dia melakukan tindakan seperti ini. Kenapa, Hitagi?.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hitagi?". Ucap Mashiro dengan pedang yang masih beradu.

"Taichou, sudah hentikanlah. Dia ini hanya seorang anak kecil. Kau tak perlu membunuhnya. Taichou… jangan menyiksa dirimu lebih dari ini".

Ia tak mengerti. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Perintahnya adalah untuk membunuh setiap orang yang berada disini, tapi kenapa Hitagi melarang dirinya untuk membunuh anak kecil ini. Jika dirinya membiarkan anak ini lolos, berarti misi yang diembankan padanya gagal. Jika ini terjadi, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan mereka berdua nanti.

Bocah kecil yang tadi yang begitu putus asa, dengan perasaan takut ia membuka mata miliknya. Mata kecil miliknya bisa melihat seorang wanita yang menahan pedang besar milik pria menyeramkan tadi. Ia tak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau apa sekarang ini. Ia tak tahu apakah ia bisa hidup atau tidak. Ia tahu 3 orang dihadapannya ini memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda-beda.

"Hitagi apa yang kau lakukan?!. Apa kau mencoba membangkang perintah dari atasan. Kau seharusnya tahu sendiri bukan, perintahnya adalah untuk membunuh setiap orang yang ada disini".

Dengan wajah datar miliknya, Kurami menanyakan perihal Hitagi melakukan tindakan yang melanggar aturan seperti ini. Walau ia berbicara dengan datar, tapi terbesit nada tak suka dari ucapan yang dilontarkan Kurami. Mata miliknya saat ini sedikit menusuk. Ia tak suka dengan tindakan Hitagi kali ini.

"Kurami… kau juga seharusnya mengerti. Walau perintahnya adalah untuk membunuh semua orang, tapi dia masih anak-anak. Setidaknya biarkanlah dia hidup".

Hitagi menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan nada yang begitu tinggi, seolah ia tak setuju dengan tindakan mereka kali ini. Kurami yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hitagi, hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Ekspresi wajah miliknya saat ini tak begitu terlihat. Ia terlihat menundukkan wajahnya untuk saat ini. Ia tak menyangka kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Dengan menghembuskan nafas lelah, hanya ada satu pilihan.

"Tak ada pilihan. Aku yang akan melakukannya…"

**Wushhhh!**

**Jlebbbsss! Jlebbbsss! Jlebbbsss!**

Sontak iris violet miliknya saat itu melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan rekannya. Begitu juga dirinya, mata Torquise biru miliknya sedikit melebar dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh wanita berambut perak ini. Mereka berdua bisa melihat rambut perak milik Kurami, yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah mata tombak yang sangat tajam. Begitu cepatnya serangan Kurami, membuat Hitagi tak bisa sigap untuk menahan serangan yang dilancarkan rekannya.

"Akh… Akh… Ohokkkk…. To..long…. Urghhh….".

Bisa dipastikan bocah tersebut langsung mati. Luka berupa tusukan benda tajam yang menghujani tubuhnya. Dengan cepat rambut Kurami langsung kembali kebentuk semula, meninggalkan luka fatal pada tubuh anak tersebut. Darah kental yang memuncrat dari mulut kecil miliknya, serta raut mata miliknya yang begitu putus asa. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"KURAMIIIIII….".

Hitagi seketika langsung mendorong Mashiro saat mereka masih beradu pedang, membuat dirinya sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Hitagi yang saat ini entah kenapa dipenuhi oleh kemarahan langsung beringsak menuju hadapan Kurami. Tangan yang sudah terkepal kuat, ia siapkan untuk memberi serangan pada wanita didepannya ini berupa bogem mentah.

Buagkhhh!

Kurami yang entah kenapa tak sigap dengan apa yang dilakukan Hitagi padanya. Ia hanya menerima bogem mentah itu dengan tangan terbuka. Efek dari pukulan Hitagi membuatnya tersungkur ketanah. Ia tak bisa mengerti alasan kenapa Hitagi menjadi hilang kendali seperti ini.

Greppp!

"Kenapa Kurami!... kenapa kau melakukannya!...".

Hitagi dengan kuat mencengkram kerah baju milik Kurami. Bisa terlihat iris Violet yang mendelik tajam itu mencoba mengintimidasi iris Rubi sipit miliknya. Kurami hanya memandang datar akan ekspresi marah Hitagi yang tak beralasan baginya.

Melihat itu, Mashiro yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan sigap langsung memisahkan konflik diantara mereka berdua. Ia saat ini dengan kuat langsung menarik Hitagi agak mundur dan mengunci pergerakan miliknya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hitagi".

Dirinya sedikit berteriak kepada Hitagi untuk menyuruhnya tenang. Ia tak mengira akan terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka berdua. Hitagi yang saat ini penuh dengan kemarahan berontak dengan kuat agar lepas dari cengkraman milik Mashiro. Kurami yang melihat itu kemudian sedikit membenahi dirinya dan menyeka sedikit darah yang mengalir disela-sela mulutnya.

"Akan kuanggap ini tak pernah terjadi, Hitagi. Aku akan langsung pergi dan memberitahukan pada atasan akan keberhasilan misi kita. Taichou, cobalah untuk menenangkan Hitagi saat ini. Jika kepalamu sudah dingin, cobalah pikirkan kembali tindakan kurang ajar yang barusan kau lakukan. Jaa".

Kurami dengan sigap langsung menumbuhkan sepasang sayap putih indah dari punggungnya. Ia dengan cepat melesat pergi menuju angkasa, meninggalkan mereka berdua disana. Mashiro yang masih mengunci pergerakan Hitagi hanya memandang datar akan kepergian Kurami barusan. Saat ini ia hanya bisa diam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Melihat kearah Hitagi, yang saat ini sedang tertunduk lantas dirinya langsung melepas kuncian miliknya. Nampaknya Hitagi saat ini begitu terpukul akan kejadian tadi.

"Taichou… sebagai Manusia Senjata, apa tindakanku ini memang salah?. Membiarkan satu orang saja untuk pergi, apa tidak bisa. Walau satu orang itu… adalah anak kecil tak berdosa sekalipun".

Mashiro hanya bisa terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan Hitagi barusan. Baginya, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Manusia Senjata, Hitagi salah. Perintah yang diberikan pada Manusia Senjata adalah membunuh tanpa tersisa. Kebanyakan dari setiap perintah yang diberikan, selalu mengutamakan pembantaian yang harus dilakukan oleh Manusia Senjata. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa Hitagi, bertingkah layaknya manusia biasa.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa padamu. Pembicaraan kita sebelum melaksanakan misi ini, aku sudah menduga akan dirimu yang masih memendam perasaanmu itu. Perasaan manusia. Perasaanmu sebagai manusia belumlah hilang… sama sepertiku. Ketika aku mencoba untuk menghabisi anak itu, entah kenapa aku mengalami gejolak batin yang begitu kuat. Berbeda dengan Kurami, bagiku dia itu…

…Senjata Manusia yang sempurna".

Hembusan angin perlahan menerpa mereka berdua. Keheningan sempat terjadi diantara mereka. Hitagi masih tertunduk mendengar pengakuan pemimpin mereka akan sosok Kurami. Begitu pendiam, tak pandang bulu pada siapapun, dan begitu mementingkan perintah. Apa yang dikatakan pemimpinnya memang benar. Bahkan tak ada keraguan yang tersirat diwajah miliknya, tak kala ia begitu mudahnya mengambil nyawa seseorang.

Hitagi dengan perlahan mulai bangkit dari keadaanya yang sempat terpuruk. Menengadah keatas, iris Violet itu langsung melihat langit yang begitu mendung. Awan putih yang bercampur dengan awan abu yang menghiasi langit kala ini.

"Taichou…".

Sontak Hitagi langsung berbalik menuju orang yang berada dibelakangnya. Sontak Mashiro bisa melihat raut wajah miliknya yang entah berbeda dari biasanya. Melihat itu, iris Torquise biru miliknya sedikit melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"…Aku sepertinya sudah tak sanggup, untuk menjalani hidupku seperti ini".

Dirinya yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Hitagi, menitikkan air mata. Hal yang tak pernah ia jumpai pada Manusia Senjata manapun. Hitagi, yang terkenal akan kedisiplinannya dalam mengemban setiap tugas. Selalu patuh pada atasannya tanpa bantahan apapun darinya. Tapi saat ini, entah kenapa reputasi itu seolah hilang darinya.

"Hitagi tung-…".

Terlambat, dirinya terlambat untuk menghentikan Hitagi. Ketika mencoba untuk memanggil dirinya, ia langsung melesat tinggi menuju angkasa dengan sayap api miliknya. Melihat itu, ia hanya memandang datar akan kepergian Hitagi menuju angkasa, hingga menjadi setitik cahaya yang ditelan oleh langit. Melihat kebelakang, dirinya bisa melihat sosok tubuh tak bernyawa dari seorang bocah yang tertimpa reruntuhan dibelakangya. Jika dirinya adalah Hitagi, apa yang akan ia lakukan pada bocah yang sudah meregang nyawa ini?.

"Dasar. Kau pasti akan melakukan hal ini bukan, Hitagi". Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Dirinya saat ini merasa seperti orang asing saja. Sejak pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Hitagi entah kenapa ada hal yang berbeda darinya sekarang. Tapi, ia tak tahu apa hal yang berbeda itu. Ia merasa dirinya masih sama saja, tak ada yang berubah. Walau mungkin perubahan itu tak begitu menonjol pada dirinya.

Saat ini, dirinya sedang mengeluarkan anak tersebut dari puing-puing bangunan. Setelahnya menggali sebuah lubang yang cukup besar sesuai ukuran tubuh anak itu dengan kekuatan miliknya. Ia sempat terdiam tak kala mata miliknya melihat raut wajah milik sang anak, begitu shok dan putus asa. Namun tangan putih miliknya dengan lembut menutup mata kedua anak itu agar ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Dan selanjutnya adalah memakamkan anak tersebut dengan layak.

Selesai dengan apa yang ia lakukan, kali ini dirinya sedikit terdiam dengan gundukan batu beserta papan kecil yang menancap disana, tempat sang anak tersebut bersemayam. Ini juga merupakan hal yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh seorang Manusia Senjata manapun sejauh yang ia ketahui. Mungkin inilah perubahan yang tak ia sadari, rasa iba pada seseorang.

"Semoga kau beristirahat dengan tenang".

Sepasang sayap es langsung tumbuh dibelakang tubuhnya. Dengan sekali hentakkan ia langsung melesat pergi menuju cakrawala. Meninggalkan desa yang sudah hancur oleh dirinya. Hanya saja, Mashiro tak menyadari adanya orang keempat yang sedari tadi melihat semua tindakan mereka. Dari dalam tanah, perlahan muncul sesosok mahluk aneh. Ia terlihat memiliki sebuah tumbuhan venus fly trap dengan tubuh yang memiliki warna berbeda, hitam dan putih.

"Siapa sangka mereka bisa menghancurkan sebuah desa sebesar ini hanya dalam satu malam. **Kekuatan mereka nampaknya tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja". **

Sosok itu hanya kagum dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan Mashiro dan timnya barusan. Dalam satu malam mereka bisa menghancurkan desa sebesar ini, sebesar apa kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh mereka. Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan mereka.

"Apa kita perlu memberitahu pimpinan akan orang-orang ini?. **Itu tak perlu, lebih baik kita beritahu saja pada orang itu. Mungkin dia bisa memanfaatkan mereka".**

Mereka tampak seperti bicara satu sama lain, namun itu tidaklah benar. Jika kau melihatnya lebih dekat, ia seperti seseorang yang memiliki kembar siam atau mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Yang satu orangnya bicara dengan santai sementara yang satu lagi berbicara dengan nada yang begitu berat. Hingga tak lama sosok itu kembali menyelam kedalam tanah tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

**{-0-0-0-0-0-0-0}**

**~Kuroyuki no Shinigami~**

**{-0-0-0-0-0-0-0}**

Mashiro Yuki saat ini tengah berada dalam perjalan pulang. Setelah menyelesaikan misi bersama dengan Hitagi dan Kurami, ia kembali harus menerima sebuah misi sesaat ia sampai di Organisasi. Ia tak masalah dengan misi yang diberikan padanya. Hanya saja, saat ini dirinya belum sempat untuk memeriksa mereka berdua. Apalagi Hitagi yang tindakannya sempat membuat pertikaian. Ia tak tahu apakah Kurami akan melaporkan tindakan Hitagi pada pimpinan. Walau ia berkata bahwa hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Ia berharap masalah mereka berdua cepat selesai.

Misi yang diembankan padanya tidaklah berbeda dari misi sebelumnya. Ia diutus untuk menghancurkan sebuah perkampungan, yang mana tempat itu menjadi tempat transaksi jual-beli informasi. Ada kemungkinan informasi mengenai organisasi berada ditangan mereka. Sampai disana, ia melihat desa itu dari jauh tampak seperti desa kebanyakan. Tak terlihat seperti tempat pertukaran informasi. Tapi tetap saja perintah adalah perintah.

Dengan kekuatan es miliknya, ia membuat sebuah pohon besar dengan kelopak bunga diatasnya. Sempat terjadi getaran hebat didalam desa tak kala pohon itu muncul. Warga sempat panik akan getaran tersebut, hingga mereka terdiam heran saat sebuah pohon es misterius muncul didesa mereka. Dari atas pohon itu terlihat kuncup bunga yang belum mekar. Mereka sangat heran dengan kejadian aneh yang menimpa desa mereka.

Hingga tak lama kuncup bunga es itu mekar. Walaupun terbuat dari es, tapi bentuk dan rupa bunga itu sama seperti bunga kebanyakan, layaknya bunga mawar. Saat kuncup itu mekar, warga setempat bisa melihat keindahan bunga itu. Kuncup bunga tersebut mekar secara perlahan dengan kilauan yang dihasilkannya. Sampai mereka menyadari bahwa bunga tersebut merupakan malapetaka bagi mereka.

Bunga tersebut tak lama mulai mengeluarkan serbuk sari dengan jumlah yang banyak. Layaknya sebuah kabut, serbuk sari itu menyebar dengan luas. Dan hal mengerikan dari serbuk sari itu dimulai. Tubuh para warga disana mulai berubah menjadi karang-karang es. Mulai dari tangan hingga menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Melihat itu sontak semua penduduk disana langsung berhamburan lari tak tentu arah. Tetap saja itu tak membuat mereka selamat dari wabah baru yang menimpa mereka.

Teriakan panik langsung mendera desa, dengan teriakan-teriakan yang berbeda pula. Mereka semua hanya bisa meregang nyawa dengan ekpresi yang sangat putus asa. Perlahan demi perlahan tubuh mereka mulai berganti menjadi karang es atau tidak mulai diselimuti oleh dinginnya es. Melihat itu, Mashiro hanya menampakkan wajah tanpa ekpresi miliknya. Apa yang ia lakukan layaknya sebuah serangan biologis tanpa ada penawar untuk menyembuhkannya.

Hasil yang diberikan serbuk sari pada penduduk disana berbeda-beda. Beberapa penduduk perlahan berubah menjadi karang es, hingga karang es itu pecah menjadi bentuk yang lebih kecil. Beberapa lainnya berubah menjadi patung manusia es yang sempurna, ada yang pecah berkeping-keping dan tetap utuh, layaknya pahatan patung es yang sempurna.

Tak perlu memakan waktu lama, semua penduduk disana sudah pasti meregang nyawa. Hasil dari serbuk sari itu kemudian merubah desa menjadi penuh dengan salju. Hingga tak lama desa itu sudah berubah layaknya sebuah desa didaerah kutub. Begitu dingin dengan salju tebal yang menyelimutinya. Walau keberadaan desa itu berada di daerah tropis yang notabene beriklim panas. Tak lantas membuat salju disana mencair. Sebut saja daerah itu mengalami anomali cuaca.

Selesai dengan misi miliknya, Mashiro lantas angkat kaki dari desa tersebut. Saat ini dirinya ingin kembali ke Organisasi yang sudah seperti rumah baginya. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang saat ini sudah kelelahan. Untuk menghemat energi, dirinya memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menelusuri jalan setapak didepannya. Hanya tinggal beberapa Kilometer lagi ia sampai dirumah. Hanya menunggu hari esok dan mendapat perintah baru dari atasannya. Itulah kehidupannya.

**Wussshhh!.**

Hembusan angin yang kencang langsung menerpa dirinya, membuat pohon-pohon disana bergoyang akibatnya. Ia sampai harus menutupi wajah putih miliknya, seraya menghalangi debu agar tak memasuki celah matanya. Cukup lama angin itu berhembus dan kemudian melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan angin sekencang ini. Apa ada suatu bencana, layaknya angin topan atau tornado dari kejauhan. Itu tidak mungkin. Jikalau ada dirinya pasti sekarang sudah terhempas terbawa angin.

Tapi entah kenapa ada rasa kekhawatiran yang muncul dihati miliknya. Ia tak tahu itu apa, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin sekali cepat sampai dirumah. Karena hal itu, sepasang sayap es langsung tumbuh dan ia langsung melesat jauh menuju angkasa. Kembali kerumah untuk segera pulang.

Mashiro mungkin memang tak tahu, apa nama perasaan yang ia alami saat ini. dan itu akan terjawab… saat ia pulang nanti.

….

…

..

.

Ia hanya berdiri disana, terpaku dengan apa yang ia lihat disana. Mata biru Torquise itu hanya memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Saat ini dirinya seharusnya sudah berada dirumah. Kembali menuju ruangan miliknya dan mulai mengistirahatkan tubuh miliknya disana. Tapi yang ia lihat saat ini, hanyalah lapangan kosong dengan bekas ledakan besar yang berada ditengahnya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa…. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi….".

Saat ini dirinya hanya bisa bertanya-tanya, siapa yang bisa melakukan hal ini. Dirinya baru saja pergi kurang lebih selama 2 hari. ketika ia kembali untuk pulang, tempat ini lekas berubah menjadi lapangan luas dengan puing-puing didalamnya. Apa musuh memang sangat kuat, sampai mereka bisa menghancurkan tempat ini. Tempat Organisasi dimana dirinya tinggal.

Dengan perasaan tak percaya ia lekas pergi menuju bekas puing-puing disana. Berharap setidaknya ada korban yang selamat dari bekas ledakan besar ini. Organisasi tempat ia tinggal merupakan sebuah bangunan raksasa dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi yang begitu kuat. Jikalau sistem keamanan tidak bekerja sepenuhnya, setidaknya ada Hitagi dan Kurami. Mereka berdua sangatlah kuat untuk mengantisipasi ancaman dari luar. Tapi sekarang tempat ini hancur tanpa tersisa sekalipun.

Langkah kaki miliknya kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah tempat, dimana dulu tempat itu adalah ruangan yang berisi anak-anak dalam tabung kaca. Yang ia lihat disana hanyalah puing-puing tabung itu yang hancur dan pecah, serta para anak-anak yang berada didalamnya. Ia tahu bahwa anak-anak ini kelak akan menjadi sama sepertinya. Namun naas, nampaknya mereka tak seberuntung dirinya hingga ia bisa membuka mata dan melihat luasnya dunia. Ia tak tahu dengan masa lalu anak-anak ini. Tapi yang pasti, mereka sama seperti dirinya. mempunyai masa lalu yang sangat suram.

Kalau dipikir lagi, dimana keberadaan mereka berdua. Seharusnya mereka membantu mempertahankan tempat ini dengan kekuatan mereka. Tapi kemana mereka, apa mereka tewas dalam penyerang yang dilakukan oleh pihak luar. Itu pasti tak mungkin. Namun sejauh ia mencari sesuai luas ini, ia tak menemukan mereka. Hitagi dan Kurami tak ada.

**Brukkkhhh!.**

Kedua kaki miliknya seolah kehilangan tenaga. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk disana dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Ekpresinya yang dingin seolah hilang, digantikan dengan raut wajah tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Dirinya saat ini tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, wajah tertunduk dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal dengan kuat. Ia tak ingin menerima semua ini. Dikala ia mempunyai tempat yang bisa disebut rumah, ia kembali harus kehilangan itu. Kehilangan tempat dimana ada yang menunggu dirinya disana. Lagi-lagi ia….

…

…

…

Seorang diri.

"Kanase, apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang. Jika kau ada disini, aku pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Tapi kau menghilang dariku dengan cepat, seolah tempatmu yang sebenarnya memanggil dirimu. Kau bagaikan seorang ibu bagiku, yang mau menghabiskan setiap waktu denganku. Aku saat ini membutuhkan uluran tanganmu, Kanase…."

Sesaat dalam dirinya, Mashiro kembali terbayang akan wajah itu. Wajah ramah yang selalu tersenyum lembut. Semua yang dilakukan Kanase dan dirinya, adalah harta berharga baginya yang tak akan ia lupakan. Namun sekarang, semua itu telah hilang darinya. Kehangatan akan sosok itu yang mulai sirna.

"Sekarang ini…. Aku…

….

….

….

"**Seorang diri"**

….

…

..

.

Done.

* * *

Yah akhirnya fic untuk chapter ini selesai juga. Entah kenapa hasrat menulis saya akhirnya kembali dan di kompi saya sudah banyak fic yang tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya nanti. Yah moga-moga entar bisa update cerita baru setelah saya mengupdate cerita ini nanti.

Dan juga saya lupa untuk memberi beberapa clue di fic saya yang berjudul Blood: The Begining of The Dark. Jika kalian sudah membacanya dan melihat endingnya, kalian akan menemukan satu epilog yang akan menjadi sekuel lanjutan untuk fic tersebut. Jujur saja saya kira kalian bisa menebak siapa 2 orang misterius yang ada disana. Yah salah saya juga sih yang tidak memberikan clue mengenai mereka.

Berikut ini adalah cluenya.

Mereka berdua berada disebuah tempat yang tak bisa dijamah oleh manusia.

Tempat itu mempunyai pohon sakura besar yang sudah layu

Mereka berdua mempunyai rambut pink dan perak.

Segitu cukup mungkin untuk menebak sekuel lanjutan dari cerita tersebut. Jika kalian bisa menebaknya berarti kalian akan tahu dengan sekuel lainnya yang akan saya buat nanti.

Terima kasih banyak kepada reader yang masih mau membaca fic ini dan bersedia menulis beberapa kata di kolom review. Saran dan kritik akan saya terima baik-baik. Asalkan kritik itu membangun, bukannya melecehkan fic orang lain yang bisa membuat hati author sakit.

Yah segitu mungkin yang bisa saya sampaikan sekarang. Untuk update selanjutnya mungkin fic Incarnate yang akan saya kerjakan. Belum lagi author saat ini harus mencari pekerjaan diumur yang sudah menginjak 18 tahun. Moga aja ada lowongan yang mau nerima saya.

Maaf curhat dikit. Itulah mungkin yang ingin saya sampaikan.

Jaa


End file.
